Ninja tales
by Kyoko Kerasaki
Summary: While the turtles are topside for some training, Donny finds a peculiar object, and everything changes...Some swearing in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own TMNT or Naruto, 4Kids and Masashi Kishimoto do.

Summary: While the turtles are topside for some training, Donny finds a peculiar object, and every-thing changes...Rating might go up in later chapters.

While I was watching the 2003 TMNT TV series , I just suddenly got the idea, and it's been stuck in my head ever since, so here goes...

* * *

><p>It was a quiet night in New York City. Unseen by the citizens of the 'City that never sleeps', shadows moved above the buildings, leaping from roof to roof.<p>

"Cowabunga!" one of the shadows yelled

"Shut ya trap Mikey!" another hissed

"Oooh...Raphy-boy is getting angry." Mikey singsonged.

"That't it 'Wise Guy', I'm gonna..."

"Raphael! Calm down!" a third shadow said in a whisper.

"Yeah Raph. You're way too hot-headed."

"Michelangelo! Raph's right, you know this is supposed to be _stealth training_."

They stepped out into the moonlight to reveal three humanoid-turtles, each wielding a weapon and wearing a belt, knee and elbow pads, and a different coloured bandanna.

"Sorry Leo. I got a bit carried away...uh where's Donny? Wasn't he with you?" the turtle in orange, with twin nunchaku asked, causing the one in blue, with twin katanas, to tense up.

"He was right behind me a minute ago..."

"What if he was abducted by..._aliens_..."

SMACK!

"Ow...Raph! What was that for?" Mikey glared at the turtle in red, with twin sais, as he rubbed his head.

"For being such a bonehead."

"What? We've had actual invasions before..."

Raph facepalmed and Leo just shook his head.

"Mikey, you read way too much comics. Come on we need to look for Don. Raph you cover in that direction and..."

"Mikey! Leo! Raph! Look what I found!"

"Donny!" a trio of voices answered back.

A turtle in purple, with a wooden bō staff, joined the other turtles.

"You guys have to see this..." he held out a golden medallion with a kanji in the middle and five coloured tomoe (1) around it.

"If I'm not mistaken, the kanji in the middle means 'ninja'." Don said, looking a bit puzzled, but exited at the same time. He handed it to Leo, who seemed intrigued with it.

"Yeah, you're right...Woah! There is some weird powerful energy flowing through it!"

Mikey gave his popular girly scream as Donny and Raph readied their weapons as the medallion started to glow and a figure started appearing...

* * *

><p>(1) Tomoe is a popular shape used in Japan. It's an almost teardrop shape and used in Naruto a lot, like the Sharingan, Orochimaru's bue earings, the cursed seal on Sasuke...<p>

Virtual cookies to anyone recognising the design on the medallion ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own TMNT or Naruto, 4Kids and Masashi Kishimoto do.

Summary: While the turtles are topside for some training, Donny finds a peculiar object, and everything changes...Rating might go up in later chapters.

* * *

><p>'I'm getting <em>so<em> sick of this! I wonder if I'll ever have a normal life...'

A young woman in her early twenties was running through a forest as her shoulder length silvery-white hair whipped in the wind behind her.

'...I don't even have normal hair! Imagine a twenty-one year old looking like she's going grey!'

She dived into some shrubs and with a quick roll came to halt in a crouching position. A second later four shadows whizzed past. She remained crouched for about three minutes before relaxing.

"That was way too close for comfort..."

She sighed and wiped her forehead before sitting down and remaining like that for ten minutes to get her breathing and heart-rate under control.

'Thank goodness I learnt how to suppress my chakra...well, looks like I'm safe for the moment so I better make the most of it.'

She silently stalked out of her hiding spot and moved as quietly as she could while avoiding a series of carefully set up traps. She suddenly felt a tine chakra spike followed by a small shuffle and a twig snapping behind her.

'Oh, just _great_...Orochimaru sure doesn't let up.'

Picking up her pace, she failed to see the trip wire in front of her, and her face had an incredibly unpleasant meeting with the ground.

"Over there! In the wire traps!" a voice shouted from behind a big tree.

'Ah crap!'

Managing to get up, she jumped up into the closest tree.

'Whaa...Why am I so clumsy?.!'

Jumping to the next branch, she slipped and had second hard meeting with the ground. She winced as she pushed herself up and braced herself for the wrath of the Sound-nin on her tail. Just then she noticed a tree in front of her was hollow and scrambled inside.

'Guess this is the best I can do for now...'

She ran her fingers over the soft soil and felt something cold.

'Huh...what's this?'

She picked up the piece of metal and nearly gasped, but remembered not to give her location away.

'Hey...this the Five Kage's symbol...wait a sec...why is there chakra flowing through it?.!'

Her surrounding began to fade away, being replaced by bright lights and four large figures...

* * *

><p>For those of you wondering what the symbol on the medallion looks like, I put it on deviantART (find the link on my profile).<p>

Well hope you guys like this chapter...


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own TMNT or Naruto, 4Kids and Masashi Kishimoto do.

Summary: While the turtles are topside for some training, Donny finds a peculiar object, and everything changes...Rating might go up in later chapters.

Just to warn you guys in advance, I'm weird and can be really twisted and/or random sometimes...so yeah...there might be some craziness in the story from time to time... and, oh yeah, forgot to mention, this takes place after season 7 (Back to the Sewers).

* * *

><p>The turtles were all staring at the girl that just appeared in front of them from what seemed to be thin air. She had shoulder-length silver hair, yet didn't seem very old, to be honest she seemed to be around their own age. She was wearing a black tank top under a white sleeveless vest, and black three-quarter pants with a small black bag tied to her right thigh with bandages. She was also wearing fingerless black gloves and black open-toe boots. There were cuts and scratches on her arms and her face was covered in dirt. She groaned slightly and opened her light grey eyes, which widened as she saw the turtles, who was still staring at her.<p>

"Nani...ka...kappa? Ano...īe...anata wa...kame..." came soft her voice, stuttering with surprise.

"Was that English?" Mikey piped up.

"No, Mikey. That was Japanese. Didn't you ever listen while Master Splinter gave us Japanese lessons?" Donny asked and suppressed a sigh.

"Uh, not really..."

"Uso...eto...Henge no Jutsu?" the four turtles realized she was now staring at them in some sort of strange anticipation.

"Transformation technique? What in the world is she talking about?" Donny looked really confused.

"Hey, maybe she's a ninja too!" Mikey said as he grinned.

Raph was about to whack Mikey over the head when the girl jumped forward and grabbed Mikey's hands.

"Anata wa ninja desu ka?" she asked looking somewhat serious.

Mikey on the other hand seemed really confused. The others couldn't help but start laughing.

"She asked if you were a ninja. Just say 'Hai'" Leo whispered to him, trying hard to suppress his laughter.

"Um...hai..." Mikey said nervously, earning somewhat of a look he couldn't quite place, unsure whether it was fear, distrust, anger or possibly all three.

"Guys...a little help here...she's sort off creeping me out..."

Her glare intensified and Mikey gave his trademark girly scream before fainting. The tree brothers exchanged glances and stepped forward. Leo placed his hand on her shoulder, causing her to nearly jump out of her skin.

"_ARE YOU TRYING TO GIVE ME A HEART ATTACK?_"

"_No, but you're really scared my little brother._"

"_Eh? Ah...gomen...I guess I got a little carried away...ano...why are you guys still using Henge no Jutsu?_"

"_Henge no Jutsu? If you mean our looks, we are real turtles._"

"_H__ontō ni? Sugoi...I've never seen anything like you guys. You must be really rare, right?_"

"_Yeah..._"

"_Ano...where am I, by the way? I've never seen any village like this one before..._"

"_Village? No, this is a city, called New York._"

Her eyes widened.

"_Ano...do you have any idea where Hi no Kuni is?_"

"_Never heard of it before._"

"_Nani? Whaa! How am I going to get to Konoha-gakure no Sato now?_"

Leo watched as she started pacing and freaking out. He glanced back at his brothers who's faces mimicked his own feelings of confusion (except Mikey who was still out cold). He looked back at the pacing silver-head and knew Raph would kill him for what he was about to do.

"_Uh...do you need a place to stay? You're welcome to live with us. We could help you find your way home too, if you would like..."_

"_Nani? Hontō ni? Arigato!_"

"WHAT? Are you INSANE?" Raph looked ready to explode.

"Calm down, Raph." Donny tried desperately.

"NO! He can't just invite someone we just met to live with us!"

"She doesn't seem to have anywhere to go."

"_Maybe it's not such a good idea, I think I can manage..._"

"_No. Not many people in this country can speak Japanese, and you don't need to mind him. He has trust issues._"

"_Oh...hey! I haven't introduced myself yet. I'm Yuki. Tsukiakari Yuki. Nice to meet you_."

"_I'm Leonardo. Hamato Leonardo, or Leo for short. Those are my brothers, Raphael or just Raph, Donatello or just Donny or Don and passed out is Michelangelo or just Mikey._"

"_So you guys are ninjas, right?_"

"_Yes...is there a problem?_"

"_No, I was just really surprised, since I was chased by a bunch of Orochimaru's ninja before I ended up here._"

"_Who is that?_"

"_A missing nin...he's a cold hearted bastard who would do anything to get what he wants...mostly through experimenting on others..._ " she lightly rubbed a tattoo-like mark on her upper left arm "_...and because of my naiveness, I'm marked for life..._" Yuki started tearing up a bit.

"_Sounds an awful lot like a certain government agent we know..._" Raph grumbled

* * *

><p>Kappa – Mythological water creature in Japanese folk tale<p>

Kame – Tortoise/Turtle

Īe – No

Anata – You

Nani – What

Hontō ni – Really

Uso – No way

Sugoi – Cool/Amazing

Gomen – Sorry

Arigato – Thank you

Henge no Jutsu – Transformation technique

Hi no Kuni – Fire Country

Konoha-gakure no Sato – Village hidden in the leaves/forest (pretty obvious, but still...)

Yuki – Snow

Tsukiakari – Moonlight


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own TMNT or Naruto, 4Kids and Masashi Kishimoto do.

Summary: While the turtles are topside for some training, Donny finds a peculiar object, and everything changes...Rating might go up in later chapters.

Why such a fast update? Well, simple...I don't have a life...and this chapter was literally _begging_ me to be written, so...

* * *

><p>Raph was carrying a still unconscious Mikey while following Leo, Donny and <em>her<em>. Okay, he may have gone a little overboard and she really didn't seem like she had anywhere to go, but how could Leo just invite someone they hardly knew to live with them? Haven't they gone through enough betrayals yet? She might seem nice, but they always do. She looked back at him and he saw some sort of sympathy in her eyes, causing even more suspicion.

'Better keep an eye on her.'

They reached the end of the building and Donny jump over to the next roof and Leo turned to assist Yuki, only to find her gone...or actually next to Donny, who was really amazed.

"Hey..._you can do that too? Where did you learn it?_"

"_Yeah...well, mostly from Ok__ā-san._"

"_Your mom's a ninja?_"

"_Was a ninja..._"

"_Sorry, I didn't mean to..._"

"_Īe...__It's okay. She was great, even in her death-bed...always supporting me with my...uh...well..._"

"_Your?_"

"_Well...I...uh...sometimes dream about things before it happens..._"

"_Dreaming about the future?_"

"_Something like that..._"

"_Whoa..._"

"_I guess that would be the usual reaction...if they don't try to put me in a straight-jacket first._"

A small smile crept to Donny's face.

"_So, are the a lot of ninjas where you come from?_"

"_Yeah, since ninjas act as each of the country's military forces._"

"_Really?_"

"_Whoa...that sounds really strange..._"

"_Yeah...and dangerous._"

Donny and Yuki turned to see the others behind them.

"Come on lets go.." Leo said and went ahead.

As the went in Central Park's direction, Raph was getting more and more frustrated with Yuki every passing second. She seemed to be skilled and Raph sensed that she was hiding something.

'I'll find out what it is, for sure...'

As the reached the end of the roof, the saw that the alley below was deserted. They made it down quickly and silently and Leo lifted the closest manhole cover, earning a raised eyebrow from Yuki.

"People don't generally accept us, so we have to live in the sewers."

"Oh..."

They walked along the sewer pipes when the heard some heavy footsteps ahead...which turned out to belong to a giant alligator.

"_Wa...wani..._" Yuki whispered before simply turning to the turtles

"_Ano...is he friendly?_"

"_Yes. His name is Leatherhead._"

"Leatherhead, meet Yuki-san."

"Nice to meet you." he said and gave a small wave.

"_Hajimemashite._" Yuki gave a slight bow.

"What's wrong with Michelangelo?"

"He fainted..." Donny started

"Only 'cause she scared the living daylights outa him!"

"Raph! That is enough!" Leo wast now starting to get really annoyed at his brother nonsense.

"Lets just go." Raph huffed and started walking again.

"Well bye Leatherhead."

"See you soon."

Leatherhead watched Yuki as she walked from him. She was different from most people, he could tell.

'...she didn't freak out like everybody else, and she was so polite towards me too...'

He saw how she turned and gave him a smile and waved. He couldn't help but return the gesture.

'She's really nice...'

* * *

><p>Okā-san – Mother<p>

Wani – Alligator/Crocodile

Hajimemashite – Nice to meet you

* * *

><p>Mikey – Why am I <em>still<em> unconscious?

Kyoko – ...'cause...um...

Mikey – You don't know, do you?

Kyoko – ^^'

Mikey – That just sucks. My brothers are getting all the limelight...

Kyoko – Don't worry. That will change soon

Mikey – It had better...

Kyoko – Well, I'll make it up with a big surprise ^_^


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own TMNT or Naruto, 4Kids and Masashi Kishimoto do.

Summary: While the turtles are topside for some training, Donny finds a peculiar object, and everything changes...Rating might go up in later chapters.

I drew a picture of Yuki ^^ (link on my profile) and I found a bunch of sites with info for Naruto and TMNT and other stories (also on my profile)

* * *

><p>"<em>Well it's not much, but it's home.<em>"

"_Not much? What do you mean 'not much'?_" Yuki was awestruck.

'Who knew a home in the sewers could look this _awesome_.'

"Well, it's about time you four showed up. You took much longer than usual." a metallic voice came from the kitchen area.

"Well, tonight's events have been really...unexpected." Leo answered.

"Unexpected? What do you mean?" a giant robot asked as he came out of the kitchen.

Yuki's eyes went wide.

"_What is THAT?_"

"_A robot. His name is Serling._"

"_Robot? What is it? Like a sort of puppet or something?_"

"_Sort of like a puppet...it just has some computer components added..._"

"_Sugoi!_"

"Leonardo, who is that?"

"Her name is..." Leo started

"My sons, how was your training?" an elderly rat asked as he stepped into the living room.

"_Ano...just how many of you 'animal guys' are there?_"

"_You've met just about all of those from earth..._" Donny answered

"_From earth? You mean there are more in other worlds or something?_"

"_Yeah..._"

"Leonardo, who is that? And what is wrong with Michelangelo?"

"Mikey just fainted, and this is Yuki, she doesn't have anywhere to go and she doesn't seem to understand anything other than Japanese, so I thought she can live with us for a while..."

"My son, you have a good heart, but you know it is dangerous among the humans."

"Master Splinter, she doesn't seem to mind, in fact she was really calm when she met us and even when she saw Leatherhead earlier."

"Then I believe you had made a new friend."

He walked over to Yuki and gave a small bow.

"_Good evening, young lady. My name is Hamato Splinter._"

"_Good evening, Splinter-san my name is Tsukiakari Yuki._" Yuki said and gave a small bow in return.

They heard a slight groan from Mikey

"Mikey! You're awake!" Raph exclaimed

"Where am I?"

"You're home." Donny answered

"Oh...what happened to that scary girl?"

"Scary girl?" Splinter asked

"Yeah, she had white hair and look really scary...WHAA!..." Mikey hid behind Leo when he saw Yuki.

"_What is going on?_" Splinter asked Yuki

"_Gomen, I was chased by a bunch of ninja and somehow ended up here and when I realised they were ninjas too, I thought them to be my enemy, I scared him and he fainted..._"

"_I see...may I enquire if it were foot ninja?_"

"_Foot ninja? I have never heard of them. The ones after me were ninja from Otogakure._"

"_Otogakure? Why would they be after you? I do not sense evil from you._"

"_Orochimaru's village. He doesn't like it when his test subjects escape._"

"_Test subject? This person was holding you hostage?_"

"_Sort of, I met him about seven years ago, when he saved me from...from...well...something bad...he promised to make me stronger and kept his promise...but it came at a price..._"

"_I see. You do not have to tell me if you do not wish to._"

"_Thank you, but I think I should tell my story and put the past behind me, once and for all...though there are some things that are hard to talk about._"

"_Very well...I will make some tea...and the boys should be getting ready for bed..._"

* * *

><p>Otogakure – Sound village<p>

* * *

><p>Mikey – What about the 'big surprise'?<p>

Kyoko – Patience, my friend, is a wonderful thing.

Mikey – Well, at least I'm awake now...

Kyoko – Oh, and don't forget to review ^.^


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own TMNT or Naruto, 4Kids and Masashi Kishimoto do.

Summary: While the turtles are topside for some training, Donny finds a peculiar object, and everything changes...Rating might go up in later chapters.

I checked out the Narutopedia (The link is on my profile) _just in case_ and I'm like 'WTF! _Henge_ and _Bunshin_ actually has specific seals!' so I decided to add them too ^^

* * *

><p>Yuki was standing in front of the mirror in the bathroom with a damp cloth in her hand.<p>

'Wow...I look terrible.'

She gently washed her face and winced slightly.

'Itai! Wow...I'm surprised my nose didn't break with that _really nice_ and _oh so graceful_ landing on my face...really, I must be the clumsiest ninja ever...'

She heard Master Splinter talking quite firm and somewhat angry, yet gentle and fatherly.

"_Michelangelo, in bed NOW._"

"_Aww, come on...ouch...okay, okay...I'm going._"

'I wonder what they're saying. Maybe Splinter-san could teach me that language. What's it called again? _Ingurisshu?_'

She looked back in the mirror and straitened her hair a bit.

'Ah...much better...'

She turned around and left the bathroom, and walked up to Master Splinter who was busy putting teacups and a steaming teapot on a tray.

"Should I help?"

"Ah...yes, arigato, Yuki-san."

She smiled and finished up before picking up the tray and following Splinter to a Japanese styled room. She set the tray down an poured tea in both cups and handed Splinter one of the cups.

"Arigato. It seems you do not fear me, my sons or Leatherhead, may I ask why?"

"Ano...well, when you have lived the way I have, nothing really surprises you any more. I was a bit startled when I met your sons at first, but soon realised they have good intentions."

"May I ask how you knew that?"

"Yes...that...I have these little 'abilities'...if they can even be called that. It is something I have absolutely no control over. The first is that I see glimpses of the future, either in visions or dreams. And recently it appears that I have the ability to sense other peoples emotions and feelings."

"That is...interesting. You have a very special gift."

"Arigato...not many see it that way."

"Many people out there either foolish or do not take the time to see the bigger picture in life."

"True. Well, my story began as a simple little girl, living with a single mother. Okā-san said that Otō-san was a very talented fortune teller, and I believe that I received my strange abilities from him."

Yuki took a sip of tea and smiled.

"This tea is really good."

"Arigato."

"Well, my mother had told me that she used to live in place called _Konoha-gakure no Sato_ with her father and older brother. She was kidnapped at a very young age and my father somehow managed to save her. She had no idea where she was, or how to get back home, so the two of them moved into a local village. After a few years, they got married. They were very happy together until Otō-san mysteriously vanished when I was a few months old. Okā-san was heart-broken, but raised me very well. She was very talented in cooking and medical-ninjutsu and taught me both. We used to study maps together to see if we could find her birth village so that I could meet my grandfather and uncle. We finally found the fire country and headed in that direction when she became ill. We decided stayed in _Nami no kuni_ until she recovered, but her condition worsened and then I started dreaming about her death. I got really frightened, because a lot of my dreams came true. I was about eleven by that time and she died when I was thirteen."

Yuki felt her eyes fill up with tears.

"You know you don't have to tell me if it is too painful."

"I know, but if I don't talk about it, it will consume me."

"You are very brave and wise for you age."

She couldn't help but smile. She drank some more tea and filled the small cup again.

"The old lady next door looked after me and used to check up on me every once in a while to make sure I am safe. About year later I went shopping and ran into a bunch of lower class yakuza decided that I'm a cute little girl and could be used for their _pleasures_..."

Yuki shuddered at the memory.

"...I was outnumbered and outclassed so my fighting only worsened the situation. Well, the next thing I knew..."

* * *

><p><strong>...Flashback...<strong>

"Nice try little girl, but you aren't going anywhere."

Yuki tried to loosen the grip of the man holding her from behind. She bit her lip to stop her tears from flowing.

"The boss would find you very entertaining..."

She kicked the man in the stomach and glared at him.

"Why you little BRAT! That's it, I'm going to make you suffer...let's see, you have most definitely never been touched by a man..."

Yuki felt the blood drain out of her face.

"No...you don't mean..."

"Yes, that is exactly what I mean."

"No...please...please don't."

The chuckled and walked forward.

"That isn't very nice." a snakelike voice said behind her.

"Who are you? Can't you see I'm busy here?"

"I can see that very clearly, and I can also see that the lady doesn't want to."

'Lady? No one has ever called me that before.'

"Now listen here, if you want to start a fight with me I'll give you the beating of your life."

"Oh, will you?" by the sound of the man's voice she could tell that he was smirking.

"Okay, you asked fo..."

The man suddenly appeared behind the yakuza. Yuki eyes were wide when she looked into his.

'They look like snake eyes.'

The yakuza fell forward started coughing up blood. The rest of the men started panicking and ran off leaving a very startled silver-haired teen.

"...thank...you...uh..."

"Orochimaru. And what is you name?"

"Yuki. Yuki Tsukiakari"

"It fits you."

She subconsciously touched her hair.

"Ah...thanks...I guess..."

"Are you alright?"

"Yes, thank you."

"You have some great skill. You used medical ninjutsu in your fighting."

"It didn't help much."

"You just need more training. I can help."

"Really. You would train me?"

"Yes. I will make you stronger, much stronger."

Yuki gave a small smile a, but failed to see the spark of malice in his eyes as he gave her a fake reassuring smile in return.

**...Flashback ends...**

* * *

><p>"Well, the training went well, until two years later when he gave me the cursed seal."<p>

"Cursed seal?"

She pointed at the tatoo-like mark on her left arm.

"The seal makes me much stronger, but forcibly draws my chakra out and can cause me to become irrational and aggressive..."

"Chakra?"

"The energy used by shinobi...wait, you guys don't use chakra?"

"We use chi. How does one use chakra?"

"By mixing spiritual energy with physical energy and releasing it to do incredible techniques."

"I see. Could you demonstrate?"

"Sure. I'll show you the _henge no jutsu _and _bunshin no jutsu_"

Yuki got up and stepped back. She closed her eyes and started doing seals.

"_Inu, I, Hitsuji...__Henge no jutsu_!"

Splinter's eyes went wide when she turned into him.

"Can you turn into anything?"

"Yes."

She undid the jutsu and made a new seals.

"_Hitsuji, Hebi, Tora...Bunshin no jutsu!_"

Two copies of herself appeared next to her.

Splinter was awestruck, and that meant a lot, considering what he had seen in his life.

"Uh, would you like to learn how to do this?"

"I would love to."

* * *

><p>Itai – Ouch<p>

Ingurisshu – The way 'English' is said in Japanese

Nami no kuni – Land of Waves

Okā-san – Mother

Otō-san – Father

Inu, I, Hitsuji...Henge no jutsu – Dog , Boar , Ram...Transformation Technique

Hitsuji, Hebi, Tora...Bunshin no jutsu – Ram, Snake, Tiger...Clone Technique

* * *

><p>Mikey – We're gonna learn those cool techniques? AWESOME!<p>

Kyoko – Yeah, that is if you actually train so you can master them -_-'

Mikey – Training? Aww man...

Kyoko – Well, remember to review ^_^


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own TMNT or Naruto, 4Kids and Masashi Kishimoto do.

Summary: While the turtles are topside for some training, Donny finds a peculiar object, and everything changes...Rating might go up in later chapters.

And it's finally spring down here in the South! *does happy dance* ^_^  
>The winter nearly killed me -_-'<p>

* * *

><p>"That concludes your normal training for today."<p>

"Already? Wait..._normal_ training?" Donny blinked in confusion.

"Master Splinter, are you going to teach us new techniques?" Leo asked eagerly.

"No, Yuki is going to do that."

"Say what?"

"For real?"

"Seriously?"

"No way!"

The four turtles looked at Yuki in confusion.

"There's _no way_ I'm callin' her my sensei."

"Raphael! A true warrior can learn lessons from almost anywhere."

"So she is going to teach us too?"

"Yes Michelangelo."

"Why? Aren't we strong enough already?"

"You and your brothers are strong, but you do have the habit of getting in dangerous situations. The techniques she showed me will be of great use to you."

"Oh. Are they cool techniques?" Mikey asked excitedly.

"Yes, very." Splinter smiled at his son and turned to Yuki

"_All right Yuki, you can start._"

"_Arigato, Sensei. I have been told that you already know how to manipulate spiritual energy. That will make the training easier. Now I want you to concentrate on you physical energy and try and manipulate that_."

After translating to Mikey, the four turtles and Splinter closed their eyes and began to focus. There was absolute silence in the room for about an hour.

"Wow...I think I'm getting the hang of it." Leo said

"Really? This is kinda hard." Raph huffed.

"It's tricky but I think I'll get this right soon." Donny smiled.

"Whaa...this seems impossible." Mikey sobbed.

"Patience and constant training, my son, is all you need."

"Aww man..."

Another hour of silence followed.

* * *

><p>The four turtles were sitting in front of the TV, playing some video games<p>

"That was weird. I mean, no cool moves or anything. Master Splinter said we were gonna learn cool techniques, didn't he?" Mikey said somewhat disappointed.

"I guess, but of course, a lot of styles have a basic thing you need to master before you can go further, like we had to start at meditating." Leo suggested

"Sure, but there is somethin' about her I don't like." Raph said as he frowned

"What do you mean?" Donny blinked in surprise.

"I don't know. It's some sort of evil energy I can sense. Not that I think she's evil. It kinda feels like there is this thing trying to take over."

"Your senses are very keen, Raphael."

"Master Splinter, what do you mean?"

"She had mentioned some sort of seal, a 'cursed seal' as she called it. It takes the form of the tattoo on her left arm. It was given to her by someone named Orochimaru. She said that it forcibly draws out her energy and can make her aggressive and irrational. It makes her stronger, but at a terrible price."

"Whoa...that's intense."

"_Ano...you were talking about me?_"

They all turned toward the voice and saw Yuki walk towards them.

"_Yes...wait, how did you know?_"

"_You mentioned Orochimaru._"

"_I see...if it is not too much to ask, I want to ask you a few questions about him. He sounds like a dangerous man._"

"_Yes, he is extremely dangerous. His name, Orochimaru, is written with the kanji 'Dai', 'Hebi' and 'Maru'. His appearance and techniques are like his name states, snake-like. He strives for power and immortality. He is for the most part totally mad, twisted and insane, but he is very smart and extremely skilled. He mostly draws on you weaknesses to get what he wants from you. Or he makes you feel important so you can trust him enough._"

"H_e sounds pretty creepy._"

"_He's even creepier in person..._"

* * *

><p>Dai – GreatBig

Hebi – Serpent/Snake

Maru – Circle/Perfection

* * *

><p>Another chappy, hope you like :D<p>

Oh, and don't forget to review :)


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own TMNT or Naruto, 4Kids and Masashi Kishimoto do.

Summary: While the turtles are topside for some training, Donny finds a peculiar object, and everything changes...Rating might go up in later chapters.

* * *

><p>The four turtles and their master was sitting in the training area, trying to focus their energy.<p>

"Man, this is hard. Can we take a brake?" Mikey whined.

"Īe, You train now. Become strong." Yuki sighed

Mikey pouted before focusing again. It has been almost a month since Yuki started training them and Mikey still struggled with the whole 'physical energy manipulation' thing.

"Mikey, you would find it easier if you trained more." Donny suggested.

"But it's so boring..."

"Hai, me know, boring, but make strong, very strong." Yuki smiled

"Really?"

"Hai."

"Okay, I guess I can give it a little more effort."

The room was silent for a while until Donny's shell-cell started ringing.

"I wonder who it is...Hello...oh, hi April. Is something wrong?"

His eyes grew wide.

"Yes, we'll be right there."

"What is it?"

"I seems some psycho is planning to blow up the city with a nuclear bomb."

"WHAT?"

"April said Bishop's forces are at the scene, but can't to much that won't end up badly."

"Oh great. He can handle it, so we don't have to get involved."

"Raph, you know we can't do that. As much as I hate working with him as you do, we can't leave New York to face a nuclear disaster."

"Okay, I get it."

"Let's go."

* * *

><p>They arrived at the office building where April mentioned the bomb is and found a whole army of EPF outside.<p>

"Ah, I see Bishop spared no expense, as usual."

"That's right Raphael, and I see you have new friend with you."

"Bishop? What do you want?"

They all turned around to see a man in a black suit and sunglasses.

"To stop the annihilation of New York, and you?"

"What are you getting at."

"Well, my men aren't exactly stealthy and this is a bit big to go solo, so..."

"...You need our help. Alright. We're in."

Bishop raised an eyebrow.

"What? Is there a problem?"

"No, I'm just used to you four first bickering about whether or not you trust me enough."

"We already discussed it on our way, and besides now is not the time for disagreements. So what's the plan?"

"Right. We need to get in there to defuse the bomb. My sources point that it's on the top floor's main office. We will need some sort of distraction so we can get inside, one of you will need to act as decoy."

"Me make distraction."

"You?" Bishop asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Are you sure?" Donny looked concerned

"Yes, that is an excellent idea, Yuki."

"Master Splinter, are you sure?" Leo asked.

"Yes, my sons."

"Uhm...Master Splinter, what exactly can she do? You said she had cool techniques, but we haven't seen any so far. She only gave us that freaky energy training." Raph asked sceptically

"You do not need to worry about it."

"Okay...if you say so."

"_Alright Yuki, be careful._"

"_Hai._"

"_Okay, use this when we can follow_"

She took the small device from Donny nodded and jumped over the edge of the building and unnoticed to anyone snuck into the building. As soon as she reached the back of the reception area she formed a cross with both her index and middle fingers.

"_Kage Bunshin no Jutsu._"

A bunch of copies appeared behind her. Yuki and each of the clones formed three seals and transformed into copies of the guards in the building. She then silently snuck up on each of the guards, knocked them unconscious and replaced them with her clones.

'Okay, step one done.'

She took the small radio from her pocket and switched it on.

* * *

><p>"<em>I'm all done here, over.<em>"

"Okay, that's our cue."

They snuck in silently and stopped dead in their tracks when a guard appeared in front of them.

"Oh great, what now?" Leo whispered.

"You go to bomb." a familiar voice whispered back.

"Yuki?"

"Hai."

"_What about the other guards?_"

"_Those are my clones, the real ones are out cold._"

"_Clones?_"

"_Hai, but there is no time for talking, you need to hurry._"

"_Ah yes_...let's go..."

They all ran up the stairs as quietly as possible.

"What do you think she meant with clones?"

"Just what she said, my son."

"So she can make copies of herself?"

"Yes."

"I wonder how?"

Reaching the top level the small group snuck into the main office, which seemed deserted.

"Well that's odd, there's no guards."

"I wouldn't say that...turtle."

A man in his mid thirties stepped forward, holding a handgun pointed to the bomb that was on the desk in the middle.

"No-one moves."

"Oh shell. What now?"

"Okay, I don't know how you got past the security, but you will go no further." the man smirked.

"My country will benefit much from this bomb."

"So let me guess...a suicide bomber."

"Correct. And as for you..."

He cried out in pain as a kunai hit his hand and another knocked the gun out of his reach.

"_Arigato, Yuki-chan._" Leo smiled as he pulled out his katanas.

The man glared at the white haired girl.

"You will pay." he said as he pressed a button on the wall and reached for a second firearm.

Yuki reacted fast, forming two seals.

"_Gomen, demo...Magen: Narakumi no Jutsu_."

The man suddenly stared ahead, totally zonked out, before looking around like a lost little kid.

"What was that? What just happened? Wh..."

His eyes widened and he fell to his knees and started yelling and screaming, before fainting. Leo, Donny, Raph and Splinter stared at her with wide eyes. Mikey and Bishop looked confused.

"_Yuki, what did you do to him?_" Leo asked

"_I used genjutsu on him._"

"_Oh..._"

"What is going on with him?" Mikey piped up.

"She used some sort of illusion on him." Raph answered.

"It sounds like something terrible to witness...the name she used translated to English is 'Demonic Illusion: Hell Viewing Technique' or something like that." Donny added.

"Whoa...that sounds oober scary."

The next moment about twenty enemy soldiers came rushing through the door.

"Ah, great...that's turtle luck for you." Raph grumbled

The four turtles, Splinter and Yuki readied their weapons, while Bishop started to examine the bomb.

"Any luck?"

"Yes, it seems pretty basic in design. I need something to cut it with."

Donny took a small pair of pliers from the bag on his back and handed it to Bishop. He carefully snipped through the wire and the countdown stopped.

"Well, the bomb is defused. Now we need to get out of here."

"That is not going to be easy."

The soldiers started firing and everyone else ducked for cover.

"_Yuki! You okay?_" Leo asked with concern.

"_I think so..._" she said while holding a hand over her side, blood staining her white vest.

"Okay, I have a plan, but we only have one shot at it." Donny whispered at the others as his hand in his bag again. Leo picked up Yuki and nodded at Donny, who signalled a countdown on his fingers. He threw a smoke bomb at the soldiers and then ran out of the office under the cover of smoke, followed by the rest. They reached a small alley next to the building through a back door. Bishop on the other hand had disappeared.

"We need to hurry or Yuki might not make it!" Leo said.

"All right, let's go."

They went down the closest manhole and headed in the direction of April's store.

* * *

><p>"Guys, you made it! I was so wor...oh no, what happened to Yuki?"<p>

"She got shot. She needs medical attention." Donny answered.

"Right, I'll call an ambulance."

"Thanks April."

Five minutes later the paramedics were rushing the young woman to the closest hospital.

* * *

><p>Kage Bunshin no Jutsu – Shadow clone technique<p>

* * *

><p>Okay, another chappy...hope that I didn't make it sound like Yuki is some sort of Mary-Sue...well, till next time.<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own TMNT or Naruto, 4Kids and Masashi Kishimoto do.

Summary: While the turtles are topside for some training, Donny finds a peculiar object, and everything changes...Rating might go up in later chapters.

* * *

><p>Bishop frowned as he closed yet another window on the computer.<p>

"Am I even going to ask what it is that had gotten you so worked up lately?"

Bishop turned to see Baxter Stockman, in his new cyber-suit, behind him.

"I don't understand this. I met a really..._interesting_ girl at the nuclear incident, but besides the fact that her name is Yuki Tsukiakari, I can't seem to find any information on her. It's like she just appeared out of nowhere."

"It's really rare for you to find girls interesting." Stockman smirked.

Bishop's eyes narrowed.

"She has rather unusual abilities. Abilities that will be of great use to me."

"Oh? What kind?"

"She seems to be able to make copies of herself and I think she put some sort of illusion on one of the men."

"Interesting. So, where is she now?"

"In hospital, recovering from a gunshot wound. I'll pay her a visit when she is in better condition."

"And since when do you care about her well-being?"

"Since with her help we avoided the destruction of New York and the surrounding area. Besides, I won't be able to talk to her if she's unconscious."

"I see, now, why I'm here. The results for the new super-soldier's DNA changes."

He handed Bishop a few data-sheets before heading out of the office.

* * *

><p>Yuki groaned as she woke up to a bright light. She tried to sit up after her eyes adjusted, only to feel a wave of pain.<p>

'Itai! Damn...It feels like I ate an explosive tag...'

She laid back down and looked around the hospital room. There was a small vase of white lilies and four cards on the bedside table. She picked the cards up and started reading them. The first one was from April and Casey, the second from Karai and Chaplin, the third from Leatherhead, the last one from Master Splinter and the Turtles and the flowers came from Angel.

"_Aigato, all of you..._" she whispered in silence.

She looked up when the door opened and a young nurse stepped inside.

"Oh, Miss Yuki, you're awake."

"Ano...hai. How long I did sleep?"

"A day. How are you feeling?"

"It little bit hurt, but not feel sick."

"Good. Let's see..."

She picked up a clipboard and looked through the pages.

"...only soup and jell-o for a while, so you don't get sick...and the physiotherapist will start your exercises tomorrow."

"Physiotherapist?"

"That is the person that helps people walk and move again after they got really hurt or had surgery."

"Oh."

"Do you want some medicine for the pain?"

"Onigai shi...ano...I mean yes please."

"Okay. Oh, I'm Amy by the way."

"Nice to meet you."

Amy left the room to fetch the painkillers.

* * *

><p>Mikey was sitting in the training room in deep concentration, trying to focus his physical energy. Another presence in the room caused the young turtle snap out of his meditative trance<p>

"Is is going to snow this afternoon?"

"What do you mean, Raph?"

"You are actually doing energy training and not goofing off."

"Well, I want to become stronger, so yeah...did you want to talk to me about something?"

"Yeah, I was looking for someone to play video games with, but you're busy now."

"Sure, I'll play...after training, that is."

"Yup, it's definitely going to snow..."

* * *

><p>Donny was sitting at his desk with a puzzled look on his face.<p>

"This is odd..."

He held the two identical medallions in his hand.

"It's faint, but there is definitely some sort of energy flowing through this..." he mumbled

'Almost like a combination of Chi and that physical energy Yuki is teaching us to control.'

He almost jumped out of his shell when his shell-cell started ringing.

"Hi, Donny here...Oh. Hi April...Really? That's good news...Yes, I'll tell the others...Thanks for calling...See you soon. Bye."

He got up with a smile.

"What is it?" Leo asked from the door.

"Yuki woke up and there doesn't seem to be any problems."

"Thank goodness."

Donny and Leo left the room to tell the others of Yuki's condition.

* * *

><p>Yuki sat up in bed, eating some chicken soup for supper when Amy stepped into the room.<p>

"Miss Yuki, you have a visitor."

Yuki looked up to see Agent Bishop behind the nurse.

'Ah _great_...this guy again. He really gives me the creeps.'

She made sure to keep her face unreadable as the agent sat down in a chair next to the bed.

"Good evening, Miss Tsukiakari."

"Good evening, Bishop-san."

"That suffix...I take it that you are Japanese."

"Hai."

"You know, I find it really strange that, except for a single identity document, there is no records of your existence. Like you appeared from thin air."

Yuki felt her eyebrow twitch slightly and tried to keep her face emotionless.

'Damn. What do I do now. Tell the truth? Yeah..."Hi! I'm Yuki and I'm from another dimension, where alot of people can do things you would probably call magic tricks."...yeah, that would be a one-way ticket to the nut-house.'

She sighed after quickly thinking up something reliable enough.

"Eto, I grow up alone after Okā-san...ano...I mean Mother die."

"You are an orphan?"

"I not know. Father missing for long time."

"Didn't you go to an orphanage?"

"No orphanage at place me born."

"I see. That might explain the lack of records. But I noticed you do have some strange abilities. Care to explain?"

'Oh crap.'

"Eto...me ninja."

"You seem unsure."

"I...ano...explaining not easy. Still more English learn."

"I see. Well, I we will talk again later. Goodbye."

"Hai. Sayonara."

'Thank goodness that's over. He kinda reminds me of Orochimaru.'

* * *

><p>Another chapter done :D<p>

Well, don't forget to review (and please tell me if I'm making a mess xD)


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own TMNT or Naruto, 4Kids and Masashi Kishimoto do.

Summary: While the turtles are topside for some training, Donny finds a peculiar object, and everything changes...Rating might go up in later chapters.

* * *

><p>The brown-haired, brown eyed, Amy was sitting behind a desk at the entrance of the ward, with a frown on her face.<p>

'What the fudge is it with that guy? And why the heck did he ask for a blood-sample for Miss Tsukiakari?'

She had immediately refused, but he threatened her and she was sure that he would kill her if she didn't do as instructed.

'He seems like the type that would do anything to get what he wants.'

She shivered at the thought and went to the silver haired woman with the required blood-drawing equipment. Yuki looked up when she entered the room.

"Ah, Amy-san...ano...something wrong is?"

Amy's eyes widened and she started shaking.

"Uhm...that man...from earlier...he said he wants a little of you blood. I said no, but...but he...he said he'll..."

Amy broke off and stared into oblivion.

"Bishop-san? What he did say?"

"That he'll...he'll kill me...if I don't do what he said..."

She started to cry.

"It all right, Amy-san. You take little blood for Bishop-san."

"Are...are you sure?"

"Hai, he something want, and I not want you to get hurt."

She readied the vacutainer and cleaned a spot on Yuki's forearm with surgical alcohol.

"Thank you, but what does he want?"

She carefully drew the blood and put the sample in her pocket.

"I have power he want."

"Power? What do you mean?"

"Chakra. He think he can have power if use blood, but not work that way."

"Why? Is there some trick to it?"

"Hai, all people chakra have, but need learning to control, and need very much training."

"Oh, I see. Is that why you seem to heal so fast"

Finally it made sense. She thought it was strange that Yuki's report showed at least five times, if not more, the normal recovery rate.

"Hai. Me use chakra to heal."

"How?"

"Me show you."

Yuki put her hand, now glowing green, on the needle mark and when she took it away a few seconds later the little hole and the bit of blood was gone.

"Wha...how...where did you learn that?"

" Okā-san...eh...ano...Mother."

"Wow, whish I could do that. Well goodnight Miss Yuki..."

"No, you just call me Yuki."

"Alright, goodnight Yuki, and thank you, I guess I owe you, big time."

"No, me cause trouble so have to fix mistake."

"You are really kind. Well, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Hai."

Amy left the room, feeling a bit better. Somehow Yuki always made her feel safe and comforted.

'Kinda like Hayleigh used to make me feel...I miss you...big sister...' She felt tears in her eyes as she thought of her deceased sibling '...and at least that creep doesn't have a reason to kill me now.'

She went back to the desk and finished some paperwork for the remainder of her shift.

"Hey Amy! How are you?"

Amy looked up and saw a nurse with wavy blond hair and soft baby-blue eyes smiling at her.

"Oh...hi, Iris, is it already seven o'clock?"

"Yeah, are you ok? You seem out of it."

"Oh, I'm fine, just a little tired."

"Difficult patients?"

"Not really..."

"Ok, well, I'll see you tomorrow and please take care of yourself, ok?"

"I will, bye then."

Amy silently thanked the heavens that Iris didn't ask any more questions. She waved at her college and left the building. She walked deep in thought and stopped dead in her track when she spotted Bishop sitting on a bench in front of the bus-stop she used every day. She clenched her her hands into fists and then calmly went to sit next to him.

"I have it, so just leave me alone now, ok?"

"Right, but just to make sure, not a word to anyone, understood?"

"You think I don't value my life enough?"

Bishop smirked.

"Ah, I see you're a clever girl, good."

She handed him the blood-sample and he got up and left. Amy let out the breath that she didn't know she was holding. She snapped out of her trance when the bus stopped in front of her and got up and climbed on board...

* * *

><p>"STOCKMAN!" Bishop yelled as he walked into his lab, causing said scientist to trip over his own feet out of shock.<p>

"Was it necessary to yell like that?" Stockman grumbled as he got up.

"I need you to analyse this blood-sample."

"Ok...Is it that Tsukiakari girl's?"

"Yes." Bishop smirked.

"How in the world did you get it so quickly?"

"Threatened the nurse in the ward to get it. Oh, yes, better keep an eye on her, just in case."

"Don't you usually kill the witnesses?"

"I don't want to cause any unnecessary suspicion. Oh and I need the results as soon as possible."

"Yeah, sure..."

Bishop left the lab and Stockman sighed, pulling a microscope closer...

* * *

><p>Another chappie! Hope you like it!<p>

Oh, don't forget to press the shiny review button...


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own TMNT or Naruto, 4Kids and Masashi Kishimoto do.

Summary: While the turtles are topside for some training, Donny finds a peculiar object, and everything changes...Rating might go up in later chapters.

* * *

><p>"Ahh...not again..." Stockman was shocked.<p>

"What is it?" Bishop asked behind him.

"Well, it's odd. Her DNA seems normal, except for some strange sort of enzyme..."

"Most probably her source of power."

"Well, there is a problem."

"What kind?"

"Whenever I try to add it to the super-soldier's DNA, the enzyme seems to kill all the cells. I must have tried at least 20 different techniques."

Bishop frowned.

"Odd, I'll go see her about it. She might know what is going on..."

* * *

><p>Yuki sat next to April in the car, on their way to her shop.<p>

"Hey, you ok, Yuki?" April asked.

"Hai..."

"Come on what is it?"

"Bishop-san...he me in hospital visit, and ask strange question..."

"What? That creep?"

"Hai, and he ask for blood-sample, too..."

"WHAT? Why would he...?"

April frowned.

"He want chakra ability..."

Yuki smirked.

"...demo...he not going to get..."

"Um, why?"

"Not get chakra with blood, need training first...and I have juin...so he find big problem."

"Juin?"

"Ano...what you call in English? Curse...mark? Īe...Curse-seal."

"Curse-seal?"

She pointed at the mark on her left arm.

"Make me strong, but also make me hurt a lot of people..."

"Oh, but why is Bishop going to find a problem?"

"Chance only one out of ten to live."

"Ten percent survival rate?"

"Hai."

April frowned again. None of the two spoke for the rest of the trip.

* * *

><p>Mikey was jumping up and down and randomly danced around.<p>

"I did it! I did it! Hurray! I did it... "

"Will ya shut it?" an irritated Raph asked.

"Oh, sorry...hehehe...kinda got carried away..."

Mikey had finally managed to manipulate physical energy after he spent almost two days straight training.

"So, how about a break, before you overdo it?"

"Ok, then how about that video games you wanted to play?"

"Sounds great."

The two brothers left the training room.

* * *

><p>Donny was at his desk, studying the medallions again. He was finding it really odd and was determined to find the answer to the mystery behind the energy in them.<p>

"You seem troubled, my son."

"Eh? Master Splinter? I guess I am."

"How so?"

"This is what brought Yuki here, there is a strange energy flowing through it, but I can't seem to analyze it. I wonder if Yuki could tell me more about it?"

"About what?" a voice with a Japanese accent asked.

"Yuki!" Donny smiled and gave her a hug.

"Hai."

"Welcome home, Yuki-chan." Master Splinter said and gave her a fatherly hug.

"Did I hear Yuki's voice?" Raph asked as his and Mikey's heads poked through the door.

"Hey, Yuki! Welcome home!" Mikey's face lit up and Yuki hugged him.

"Arigato, otōto." she smiled.

"Say what?"

"She called you 'little brother', Mikey." Donny said

"Oh."

"Hey, Seppen-chan!" Raph smiled as he gave her a hug.

"Seppen?" Mikey and April asked confused.

"Yuki means snow, so her nickname is Seppen, which means snowflake." Donny explained

"Cute."

Raph went to Leo's room and knocked on the door.

"Yes?"

"Yuki's here."

"Really?"

He came out of his room and went over to Yuki and gave her a hug.

"Welcome home!"

Master Splinter went to make tea and the turtles were all trying to talk to their 'big sister' at the same time.

"Hey, come on, give her some space! And one at a time." April said trying not to laugh.

"_Uh, Seppen? Is something on your mind?_" Raph asked.

"_Hai, it's Bishop. That baka threatened one of the nurses to get a blood-sample from me...but he's gonna get a whole lot of nonsense from that..._"

She smirked.

"_Why?_"

"_Well, first off, my 'powers' is something you get from a lot of training, and secondly, the curse-seal has only 10% chance to not fail and kill you..._"

"What did she say?" Mikey piped up, causing Raph to facepalm, while Donny translated.

"_Hopefully, it will keep him busy for a little while._" Leo said deep in thought

* * *

><p>Bishop was pacing in his office. What the heck was in that girl's blood? It was clearly not part of her own DNA as Stockman had already confirmed, and somehow killed the super-soldier's DNA.<p>

'This is getting quite interesting, and I intend to find the solution, _Miss, Tsukiakari_...'

* * *

><p>Baka – IdiotFool

* * *

><p>Two chapters in one day! Oh, and remember to review!<p> 


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own TMNT or Naruto, 4Kids and Masashi Kishimoto do.

Summary: While the turtles are topside for some training, Donny finds a peculiar object, and everything changes...Rating might go up in later chapters.

* * *

><p>"<em>You finished the training already<em>?" Yuki asked

"_Yeah...so, what now_?" Donny asked.

Strangely enough, Mikey had a not-so-confused expression, seeing as he had gotten used to hearing everyone around him speak Japanese. In fact he was even starting to understand the language a bit.

"_Now you must combine your spiritual and physical energies together and learn to control that._"

"_Wait...that energy sounds a lot like that from the medallions..._"

"_It is_."

"_Really?_"

"_Hai. It is called chakra and used in almost all the techniques ninjas use."_

"_Almost all?"_

"_Well, where I come from, you basically have three classes under which most techniques fall, namely taijutsu,which is hand-to-hand combat, ninjutsu, techniques like bunshin or henge and genjutsu like the one I used on that terrorist two weeks ago._"

"_We already know ninjutsu._" Raph said.

"_Not really, maybe according to your ways as ninjas, but with mine it counts as taijustu and we don't meditate like you do._"

"_Okay...it just sounds kinda...weird..._"

"_I know. It's strange how we are all ninjas, but our styles and techniques differ so much._"

* * *

><p>Stockman was sitting in the lab, again, and sighed, again. Suddenly the door slammed open.<p>

"STOCKMAN! Report!"

Stockman sighed, looking up at Bishop.

"One rat survived this time." pointing at a cage across the room

"Really? Well, this is interesting."

"But there is something strange happening to it..."

"What?"

"It has become faster and stronger..."

"And why would you find that strange?" Bishop interrupted.

"Not that part. It's the changes in appearance and and nature...it became rather...violent."

Bishop walked over to the cage. The rat had become slightly bigger, and it's claws were much longer, but that wasn't as weird as the small reptilian skin that seemed to have started to form under it's fur.

"Though I must say, it_ is_ quite remarkable. And look at this..."

Stockman walked over to a computer and typed something in. A picture of a strange symbol appeared on the screen.

"What is _that_?"

"It appeared on the rat after I injected it with the enzyme. And it seems to have the ability to uh...how do I describe it? Well, it sort of 'spreads out'."

"Spreads out?"

"Well the symbol turns red and the changes shape before it starts spreading over the skin."

"Well, keep monitoring that rat and keep me posted."

"Sure...may I ask what _you_ are going to do?"

"I'm going to find that girl. She must know what's going on."

* * *

><p>Yuki smiled as the wind her hair fluttered against her face.<p>

"_Nice to get out of the lair again..._"

Her wound had healed completely now, thanks to medical-ninjutu, causing Mikey to keep pestering her about how she healed up so soon. Explaining didn't help much, he didn't seem to understand much about chakra. Even though he worked on her nerves a bit, she was glad to be able to join their patrols.

"Come on Yuki! Let's race!"

"Mikey, we patrol now, not play games..."

"Pleeaase!" he asked with a puppy face.

Yuki gave him a blank stare.

"Pretty please! Just two buildings?"

She gave Leo a pleading look, who shrugged before nodding.

"Fine, two buildings..."

"YAY!"

"Shhh..."

"Oops, sorry."

"It's okay..."

"Ok...ready...steady...go!"

The two rushed forward, or rather Mikey did and Yuki seemed to become a blur moving at an incredible speed.

"Wha...no way! How did you do that?"

"I teach you after finish training."

"Why not now?"

"Need chakra to move like that."

"Oh..."

Suddenly there was a loud clang behind them

"Hey...what was that?"

"It from over there came."

The two walked over to the edge of the building and looked down into the alley below. Mikey's expression turned cold and serious.

"Purple dragons..." he hissed.

"They good at fighting are?"

"Yes, dangerous too." Mikey stepped forward.

"No. You not go alone."

"Well, you're with me so I'm not alone."

"No, we ask your brothers too."

"But it'll take too long, and they could get away with...whatever they're doing."

"I send bunshin with message."

"Great idea...uh, wait...what's a bunshin?"

"Uh...it mean clone."

"Oh yeah."

Yuki stepped back, and made a shadow clone before going back to the edge of the building.

* * *

><p>"Uh...sir?"<p>

"What is it?"

"Target located."

"Excellent. Monitor her and keep me updated."

"Yes, sir."

* * *

><p>The shadow clone came to a halt as she found the turtles.<p>

"_Yuki, weren't you just with Mikey_?" Leo asked.

"_Yes, the real me is still with him_."

"_Real you? Oh, so you're a clone?_"

"_Yes, but we found some members of the_ Purple Dragon_, and the seem to be up to no good._"

"_Lead the way._"

* * *

><p>"Mikey, wait!" Yuki called in a whisper, but it was too late.<p>

"Stop what you're doing right now." Mikey yelled as he jumped forward and readied his nunchaku.

"The turtles?" one of the gang members yelped.

"No, only one...and an old lady."

Yuki felt a vein pop in her head.

"Old lady? Old Lady? YOU CALL ME OLD LADY?"

"Yeah, got a problem, _old hag_?" he taunted sarcastically.

"I'M TWENTY ONE!" she yelled as she practically hit the guy through a nearby fence.

"Wha...what are you?" the other guy asked with wide eyes.

"A very pissed off kunoichi." she said coldly.

"What is going on here?" a deep voice asked angrily.

Mikey turned around and the colour drained from his face.

"H...Hun?" he yelped.

"You! Where are the others?"

Mikey stepped back.

"Ah, you're all alone..."

"Not really."

"The girl is with you? Please, don't make me laugh. What can she do? Give me girly punches?"

"You call _that_ a 'girly punch'?" Mikey asked as he pointed at the dazed man and ruined fence. Hun stared at the scene and then at Yuki in disbelief, before clearing his throat.

"Well, not that it matters, because you two are severely out-numbered." Hun smirked as a group of Purple Dragons pointed guns at them.

* * *

><p>Bishop walked through an alley until he heard voices...yelling actually.<p>

"Old lady? Old Lady? YOU CALL ME OLD LADY?" he recognised Yuki's voice instantly.

"Yeah, got a problem, _old hag_?" another voice taunted.

"I'M TWENTY ONE!" Yuki yelled and was followed with a loud POW! and wood crunching.

"Wha...what are you?" another voice asked fearfully.

"A very pissed off kunoichi."

"What is going on here?"

Bishop frowned. If Hun was there, he might have to play hero.

'That girl...she seems to be a magnet for disaster...'

"H...Hun?"

'Well, she's not alone it seems.'

"You! Where are the others?"

Silence.

"Ah, you're all alone..."

"Not really."

"The girl is with you? Please, don't make me laugh. What can she do? Give me girly punches?"

"You call _that_ a 'girly punch'?" Mikey asked smugly.

There was a moment of silence before Hun cleared his throat.

"Well, not that it matters, because you two are severely out-numbered."

* * *

><p>"Now what?"<p>

"Why you ask me? I said first wait for others."

"Oh, yeah, sorry."

Yuki started making seals, but two guys grabbed her arms and tied them behind her back.

"Yuki!"

"As for you...I'll kill you, slowly and painfully." Hun said as he punched Mikey.

Yuki tugged on the ropes, in hope to get free.

"Let him go." she hissed.

"Oh, why should I? Just because you said so?" he said, giving Mikey a kick.

"Let. Him. Go."

Hun smirked and gave Mikey another punch.

"I think I'm having too much fun right now."

"Let. Him. Go. NOW!"

"Ooh. Feisty, aren't we? Don't worry, I'll end it soon."

Hun took out a knife. Yuki felt the last bit of her self-control snap. Her left arm started to hurt slightly as a stinging, burning sensation brushed over.

"LET HIM GO!" she screeched and ripped the ropes around her hands in pieces.

"Shut up rig..."

Hun got cut of as a kunai grazed his arm. He looked up and gasped. Yuki's left arm was being consumed by something resembling living flaming lines. The four men that held her back before was lying unconscious around her.

"Get her!"

About a five men charged at her, but moving at the speed of light, she sent them flying. After that she went straight for Hun. She vanished and appeared right in front of him, giving him a powerful punch, knocking his wind out.

"What...are...you?" Hun managed between attempted breaths.

"_The last thing you'll see before your death...your very slow and very painful death._"

Angrier than ever, Yuki bombarded Hun with kicks and punches.

* * *

><p>'Ow...so much pain...I guess that means I'm still alive? I hope Yuki is okay. Yuki? You're still alive and well, right?'<p>

Mikey opened his eyes and sat up slowly, and gasped. There were gang members laying around, both dead and unconscious.

"Yuki?"

He looked behind him, and his eyes widened. Hun looked like he got hit by a series of trains, his nose and left arm seemed to be broken and his face was starting to swell, but that wasn't what shocked him the most, it was Yuki's appearance. There was what seemed to be flames spreading over her skin and her usually kind and warm grey eyes, were now filled with anger and hatred. Her warm caring aura had also turned to an aura of hatred.

'No, this can't be...Yuki? This can't be the same girl who has so much love and kindness within her...'

"Please stop it." Hun begged.

'Wait a second? Hun begging for mercy? Maybe I bumped my head...'

Yuki smirked and stepped forward.

'Stop it. Please, Yuki. Just stop it.'

"No, please..."

She gave another step forward.

"No, Yuki! Stop it! This...this isn't...This isn't you! It can't be! I know what kind of person you really are...there is no way you would do something like this!" Mikey said, nearly sobbing.

Yuki turned towards him

"Mikey..."

Her eyes widened and looked at her hands.

"_No...it can't be! Not again. What...have I...done?_" her eyes started to water as the cursed seal turned back to a simple tattoo like mark.

"Yuki?"

Mikey struggled, but managed to get up and walked towards Yuki, who fell down on her knees and started crying.

"_I did it, again...hurt so much people, again..._"

"Yuki are you ok? What just happened?" he asked as he put his hand on her shoulder.

"No, not ok...hurt so much people again..."

"Again? This has happened before?"

"Yes."

"So this is what you meant with the cursed seal making you lose control?"

"Yes, I'm sorry. You get hurt, and it make me angry..."

"I'm not angry at you. You were only trying to protect me, so thank you."

They heard footsteps approaching and turned to the sound.

"Well, well, what do we have here?"

"Now there's Bishop too? We are sooo screwed."

"Not quite, Michelangelo. In fact, I think I'm going to be nice and let you get away."

"Yeah, right. You're only 'nice' when you have something to gain."

"Exactly."

"Wh...what _do_ you want?"

"She comes with me."

"And I would just _let_ you?"

"Yes, because if you don't, I'll just use force."

"There is _no_..."

"I go."

"What? Are you insane?"

"I be ok. You tell the others me going to miss them."

"Please, you can't be serious."

"I am..."

She pulled out a notebook and pen from her pocked and scribbled something down.

"Give this to Splinter-Sensei."

"Huh, ok...uh...does this even mean anything?" he eyed the writing.

"Yes, it is letter...in Japanese. Not good with English."

"Oh, but I have to know something?"

"Nani?"

"Why did you agree to him?"

"So that you be safe."

"Wh...Thank you."

"Hai. See you, otōto."

"See you."

Mikey glared at Bishop

"You better not hurt her you hear?"

Bishop merely smirked and got into a black van with Yuki, before driving off.

* * *

><p>Kunoichi - Female ninja<p>

* * *

><p>Sheesh, this chapter took forever to write -_-' Hope it's okay.<p> 


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own TMNT or Naruto, 4Kids and Masashi Kishimoto do.

Summary: While the turtles are topside for some training, Donny finds a peculiar object, and everything changes...Rating might go up in later chapters.

Luckily there wasn't too much I had to change in the previous chapters :)

* * *

><p>The three turtles moved as fast as they can, getting more worried every passing second. Their worry increased by nearly tenfold when Yuki's clone suddenly dispersed without warning. After following the sounds of police sirens, they reached the edge of the building, jumped down into the alley below and sneaked around the corner...<p>

* * *

><p>Yuki sat in the EPF van deep in thought.<p>

'Why? Why must fate be such a bitch? Why? And what is it with these mad scientist types? I don't even have a kekkei genkai, so wh...'

"What was that?"

"Huh?"

"What were you saying just now?"

"Oh...uh...nothing..."

Bishop raised an eyebrow.

"Really?"

"Me was thinking out loud..." she sighed.

'Now I'm even talking to myself without realising it...great, next I'm gonna start hallucinating or something...oh wait...that already started happening...now that I think about it...I haven't had any weird dreams or visions for quite some time...not that I'm going to complain about it...'

Bishop gave her another weird look and she shrugged it off, making a mental note to avoid him as much as she can in the future

* * *

><p>"Whoa...what the shell happened here?"<p>

The three turtles looked at the scene in front of them disbelievingly.

"Hey do you guys feel that?" Don frowned.

"Huh?" Raph asked confused.

"That energy...it feels so..."

"...cold and dark. I have a really bad feeling about this..." Leo said.

"Guys...we need to find Mikey and Yuki before..."

"Pssst, over here!" a voice whispered behind them.

"Mikey? That you?"

"Yeah..."

"What happened to your arm?" Don asked concerned

"It's nothing..."

"It's _not_ nothing when a wound bleeds like _that_!"

"Mikey where's Yuki?" Leo asked.

Mikey bit his lip and looked down.

"Mikey...where is she?"

"Uh...she...well, uhh..."

"Just spill it already!" Raph snapped.

"Please don't get mad at her...or blame her...it's my fault for not listening when she told me to wait for you guys..."

"Get mad at her for what?"

"You need to promise first!"

"Ugh...ok, ok, I promise."

"Pinkie swear?"

"Mikey, I get it!"

"Ok, well...you see after I got hurt by Hun she kinda snapped and went berserk..."

"Berserk?"

"Yeah...that cursed seal..."

"That would explain this creepy energy..."

"I guess...well, anyhow, after snapping out of her fury, Bishop suddenly appeared out of nowhere and..."

"WHAT?" Raph nearly exploded.

"This doesn't sound good..." Don whispered.

"He demanded that Yuki went with him and she agreed..."

"SHE DID WHAT?"

"Raph, you promised!"

Raph glared at Mikey before taking a deep breath.

"Care to explain why she did that?"

"To protect me."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, Bishop said that she will either go with him willingly or he will use force and I got beat up pretty badly while she exhausted herself when she went homicidal."

Raph's fists started shaking and he punched the wall closest to him.

"Raph..."

"We need to save her...Mikey, in which direction did they go?"

"Raph, we can't just go rushing after them like that." Leo stated

"We can't just leave her in the clutches of that man!"

"I know, but we can't get ourselves killed either. We need proper planning and rest first."

"Yeah...I suppose you're right..."

* * *

><p>Yuki followed Bishop into a seemingly abandoned factory thinking of possible ways to escape when they reached an iron door. Bishop inserted a card in a slot on the wall and the door opened revealing a lift. A soldier pushed Yuki forward and she turned and glared at him.<p>

"Me can walk without you pushing me."

"Silence."

The soldier moved to push her forward again, but she gave him a bitch-slap slightly concentrated with chakra before stepping inside, leaving Bishop with an amused smirk and the soldier rubbing a bright red hand print on his cheek.

* * *

><p>Finally done :)<p> 


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own TMNT or Naruto, 4Kids and Masashi Kishimoto do.

Summary: While the turtles are topside for some training, Donny finds a peculiar object, and everything changes...Rating might go up in later chapters.

Yes, I'm still alive...sorry for practically disappearing of the face of the planet...

* * *

><p>Running through some bushes, Yuki looked at her surroundings. She heard something that sounded like explosions and people yelling in the distance.<p>

'Where am I?'

She reached a small clearing and gasped. There were bodies of what looked like soldiers about 9 feet away.

'A war of some kind?'

She heard a twig snap and spun around to see a soldier stumbling towards her.

'There's something about him...he seems so...familiar...'

All of a sudden a bright golden light shone around him, causing him to look up in surprise and hat falling of before being lifted into the air. She tried to run after him but couldn't keep up.

'Ok...this doesn't seem normal...wait, I think dreamt this before...let's see...'

She looked down at her hands, which were pure white and glowing.

'I see...a dream...which means...'

Without a second thought she started flying after him.

'Thank goodness I'm able to control my dreams like this...'

... ... ...

...She found herself in a room with the soldier tied to what seemed to be an operating table with strange glowing bands. The door opened and thin grey men came in.

'Ewww...what _are _those _things_?'

One took a something that looked very much like a sort of laser knife and brought it closer to the soldiers face face...

* * *

><p>Yuki woke with a start.<p>

"_Ok...just what the hell was all that?_" she asked herself.

"Uh...what?" a voice next to her asked.

"Ano...just me...have strange dream..." Yuki replied sheepishly and rolled over in her bed.

"Really? About what?" the woman said and put her book on the nightstand.

"Same one again..."

"The soldier getting kidnapped and everything?"

"Hai...he get kidnapped by...ano..._alien_..."

"Weird..."

"Hai..."

"Is something wrong?"

"Īe." she shook her head.

"Oh...well then, good night."

"Oyasuminasai, Claire-san."

Yuki laid on her back and relaxed before focusing her mind and started slipping into a meditative trance...

* * *

><p>...Master Splinter sat in his room in deep meditation when he felt a presence behind him.<p>

"Splinter-Sensei?"

He opened his eyes and found that he was in some sort of void and turned around to find Yuki standing behind him.

"Yuki-chan?"

"Hai. How are you, Sensei?" she smiled and sat down in front of him.

"Well, but what about you, my child? The Boys are very worried about you."

"I'm fine, thank you."

"I sense something is troubling you."

"Hai...I have been getting a strange dream lately, it started the night I was forced to go with Bishop, and it's always the same one."

"Hmm...what was the dream about?"

Yuki explained what happened in her dreams describing as much as she could think about.

"What did the flags look like?"

"The flags? Well, I recall seeing the flag of the USA, and the other...I think it had a blue background with white and red crosses."

"That sounds like the British flag." Splinter said deep in thought.

"British?"

"Yes, you said that they used old equipment?"

"Hai..."

"The only thing I can think it could be is the war in New Orleans somewhere between 1812 and 1815."

"Wait, that would be...almost 200 years ago?"

"Yes."

"This doesn't make any sense...no one could still be alive after all this time...unless some one is calling me from beyond the grave..." she shivered at the thought.

"Well we would have to wait and see."

"Hai...well, thanks for the help. Well, I need to go now. Tell the guys I'm ok and that I miss them."

She got up and gave a small bow.

"I will, and stay safe."

"I will, Sensei. Sayonara."

"Sayonara."

* * *

><p>Yuki woke up and noticed that the clock read 04:15 and got up.<p>

'Well, time for some training before I need to play guinea-pig.'

After a quick shower she got dressed and sprinted to the kitchen and poured herself a glass of juice. She knew she wasn't supposed to leave her room without Claire, but she didn't give a damn at that point, all she could think of was getting some exercise and Claire wasn't exactly the 'extremely early in the morning' type. She entered one of the training rooms and was just about to start her training when she heard someone behind her. She felt like she was going to pop a vein in her head, but kept her composure and turned around with a sheepish grin on her face.

"Ohayō gozaimasu, Bishop-san."

"What are you doing here this time of the morning, Miss. Tsukiakari?"

"Training..."

"Where is Miss. Fletcher?"

"Sleeping..."

"Well, go back to your room and stay there until she wakes up."

"No."

He gave her a 'Do as I say or I'll obliterate you' look to which she gave a 'Make me if you dare' look.

"You'd better do as I say, if you know what's good for you."

"You still not know why experiment fails when using my blood..." she smirked.

"Why _does_ it fail?"

"Why I must tell you?"

"Do you really want to know why?" he asked with a smirk.

"No thanks..." she said with disinterest and turned around and walked towards the middle of the room.

Bishop who had just about enough of her attitude, grabbed her shoulder...

...The surroundings changed to that of the fateful day in the New Orleans war in 1815 when he had his first encounter with extraterrestrial before changing back to the training room and noticed that Yuki looked at him with wide-eyed.

"What?"

"Ano...nothing..."

She turned around and started walking out of the room.

"Where are you going?"

"Back to room."

"Why the sudden change?"

"..."

"Your hiding something."

She just gave him a 'Mind your own damn business' glare and left the room.

'So, it was Bishop...wait, that means he is older than 200?.!'

She reached her room and entered quietly, not wanting to risk Claire's flaming temper for being woken up and plopped onto her bed.

* * *

><p>Oyasuminasai - Good night<p>

Ohayō gozaimasu - Good Morning

* * *

><p>Another chapter up...sorry it took so long...<p> 


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own TMNT or Naruto, 4Kids and Masashi Kishimoto do.

Summary: While the turtles are topside for some training, Donny finds a peculiar object, and everything changes...Rating might go up in later chapters.

A very big thank you to _FoxKid1302_ for the review :D Your advice was very helpful :)

* * *

><p>"What? You saw Yuki? How is she? Is Bishop treating her OK? Did she mention me?" Mikey asked practically on the edge of his seat, trying hard not to go insane.<p>

Raph thought about hitting his orange clad brother, but decided against it since the exact same thoughts were running through his head.

"Hey, give Master Splinter a chance to answer." Leo sighed, a slight bit annoyed by Mikey jumping up and down.

"Sorry..." Mikey mumbled.

"Yes, she asked me to tell you not to worry." Master Splinter replied calmly.

The four turtles gave a relieved sigh.

"She also mentioned a strange recurring dream she's been having ever since she got there." He added.

"A dream?" Mikey blurted out, looked around him, and found that his brothers were as confused as he was.

"Yes, and it seems to point to the New Orleans War nearly 200 years ago..."

He retold the boys what Yuki had told him.

"Weird..." Mikey said wide eyed and again noticed that his brothers seemed to have the same train of thoughts.

"I wonder what it could mean." Leo asked puzzled.

"Hmmm...I might be able to get a list of people that fought in that war. That should help figuring out the cause of the dreams..." Donny said deep in thought before stalking to his computer for some research.

* * *

><p>"Yuki...hey, Yuki? Earth to Yuki!" a voice dragged her out of her daydream.<p>

"Eh?" She looked up at Claire who's dark green eyes portrayed worry and concern.

"Are you OK? You've been staring at your food for the last half hour." She pointed to the plate in front of Yuki.

"Ah...h-hai..." Yuki stuttered and decided to give up on trying to force down the scrambled eggs and toast in front of her.

"You sure?" Claire asked brushing a strand of chocolate brown hair behind her ear.

"Hai...me just...little bit tired..." Yuki sighed and pushed the plate away.

"Oh...uhm...I have a question...about that dream..." Claire sat down at the table, curiosity written all over her face.

"Hai?" she nearly squeaked at the mention of the dream.

"How long have you been having it?" Claire asked, a little to eager for Yuki's comfort.

"A-ano...s-since get here." She replied, getting a little suspicious.

"And it's always the same?" Claire asked, with a strange sparkle in her eye.

"Hai...well it _was_ always same..." Yuki sighed.

"...until last night?" Claire finished.

Yuki nodded and Clair looked up at the ceiling quite deep in thought.

"Strange...uhm...you're probably gonna think I'm _totally_ insane but I...well...I wonder if it's some sort of...let's see...some sort of sign?" she said somewhat nervously.

"Maybe..." Yuki said as she gave a small smile.

Claire was stunned.

"Y-you don't think its a stupid idea." She managed blurt out.

"Īe...me sometimes have dream that show strange things..." Yuki trailed of staring at the wall.

"Like what?" She asked curiously.

"Ano...sometime past...or future..." Yuki replied calmly.

"What? You dream of the future? Wow..." she said in awe.

Yuki bit her lip, trying hard to stop the tears building up from falling.

"Are you OK? You dreamt of something bad?" Claire asked extremely concerned.

"Ano...well..." she began, but drifted off as she sensed a presence on the other side of the door. 'What the hell does he want _now_?' she thought as she glared at the door.

"Huh, what is it? Hey, Yuki? Hello? Yuki?" Claire asked as she waved her hand in front of Yuki's face.

Yuki got up, opened the door and peeked around the corner before walking out of the room.

"Hey, what about your food?" Claire called after her.

"Me not hungry." She called back in a hurry causing Claire to sigh before getting up and running after her.

Yuki walked out swiftly, following the presence she felt, finally catching up in one of the training rooms.

"You know you shouldn't be walking around alone, Miss, Tsukiakari." Bishop said, his back still at her.

"It rude to eavesdrop." she huffed, causing Bishop to turn towards her.

"Look who's talking." he glared at her.

"I NOT choose what I dream or see...it a curse I been born with." she hissed at him, trying to, but failing horribly at hiding the sorrow and fury from her voice.

"Curse? What do you mean?" he asked her.

Yuki felt a wave of emotions and tried desperately to keep her cool.

'Ah, crap. It won't do me any good if I break down now, especially not in front of Bishop. He seems like the "_Tears is for the weak"_ kind.'

Unable to keep composure she marched over to the closest punching bag, letting out all her fury and began ranting in Japanese while punching the crap out of the bag.

"_Screw those damn visions and dreams, screw crazy scientists and their messed up and twisted experiments, and screw life for being such a damn BITCH..._"

Bishop turned at the sound of the door opening, revealing a panting Claire.

"Damn, that girl is fast...whoa..." her jaw dropped at the sight of a furious, ranting Yuki.

She noticed Bishop, who's expression seemed to be mixture of confusion and...concern? She shaked her head and turned her head back to Yuki, who had somehow managed to completely obliterate the punching bag and started attacking a nearby training dummy.

'I knew she was upset about something, but I didn't think it was _that_ bad.'

She noticed that Yuki's hands had started bleeding from the blows, yet Yuki didn't even seem to notice.

"Ok, Yuki...I think you can stop now..." Claire started, but Yuki kept on hitting the now nearly destroyed training dummy.

"Oi! Yuki! Enough is enough!" she said, a bit louder and grabbed Yuki's shoulder, and causing her to halt her attempts in turning the training dummy to rubble.

"Eh? Claire-san?" Yuki gave Claire a confused look and gazed down at her bleeding hands.

"Come on...we need to treat those..." she started dragging Yuki towards the door.

"Ano...no need. Me heal it." Yuki said calmly.

"Heal? How?" Claire asked confused and gave Yuki a puzzled look.

"Like this..." she replied just loud enough for Bishop to hear.

Her right hand started glowing green and she placed it over her left hand, causing the deep cuts and grazes to disappear in a matter of seconds and proceeded to do the same on her right hand. Claire stared at her in disbelief.

"Wha...n-no way! How did you do that? This is sooo awesome!" Claire said in wonder, inspecting Yuki's hands for any injury and finding none.

"Okā-san...ano...me mean...Mother teach me when little."

"That is so cool! Can you teach me too?" Claire asked, turning all 'sparkly fangirl'.

"Not really...hard to learn _Iryō Ninjutsu_"

"Iryō Ninjutsu?"

"Hai...eto...health care...ninja technique." Yuki said thoughtfully.

"Oh..." Claire sighed disappointedly, and gave a small pout and Yuki had to resist the urge to laugh.

Bishop stood in shock, finding it hard to believe what he had just witnessed. First she managed to destroy two pieces of supposedly indestructible training equipment, and then she heals wounds that take at least a weeks worth of recovery in less than two minutes.

'Well, this is getting really interesting...'

* * *

><p>Iryō Ninjutsu - Medical ninjutsu<p>

* * *

><p><em>Finally<em> done with this chapter...

Oh, and happy April Fools day!


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own TMNT or Naruto, 4Kids and Masashi Kishimoto do.

Summary: While the turtles are topside for some training, Donny finds a peculiar object, and everything changes...Rating might go up in later chapters.

Uh...well...long time no see...I have no excuses for not updating, other than lack of motivation and sheer laziness...

* * *

><p>Donny yawned as he hit the print button and closed the window on the computer. He took a sip of coffee before walking up to the printer.<p>

"Finally..." he reached for the printout and scanned it's contents "now lets see..."

Picking up his coffee mug, he was about to take a sip when his eyes caught one particular name on the list...

* * *

><p>"That's enough for today..." Stockman sighed and started turning off the monitoring equipment.<p>

Yuki got of the treadmill and stretched herself before she started removing the sensors that were connected to the monitors. She noticed that Claire wasn't in the room anymore, and couldn't sense her presence either. Not being in the mood for Bishop chewing her out for walking around 'unsupervised' _again_, she sat down in the corner of the lab and closed her eyes.

"What are you doing?" came Stockman's voice.

"Meditating." she said flatly, her eyes still closed.

"Can't you do that somewhere else?" Stockman said, sounding somewhat annoyed.

"Me have to wait for Claire first." she answered before sighed softly.

"Ugh...fine, but don't bother me..." he said and got shot a 'Are you f*ing serious?!' look from Yuki.

"What?"

"I said, I'm _meditating_." she nearly snapped and closed her eyes again. She heard him mumble something else, but didn't pay it any mind, very quickly going into a meditative trance.

* * *

><p>"No freakin' way!" Raph exclaimed wide eyed while Donny scrubbed a coffee stain of the floor. "That can't be possible...seriously..."<p>

"I agree with Raph..." Mikey added nervously

"It's actually not too far fetched. Remember, Bishop was still alive when we had our visit in 2105." Leo said thoughtfully as he dumped the pieces of the broken coffee mug in the trash can.

"Fair enough..." Mikey sighed before plopping down on the nearest sofa.

"Strangely enough, it all makes sense now..." Donny said, causing the others to look at him as if he grew a second head.

"Makes sense?" Raph asked in confusion.

"Why he would hate aliens and mutants so much." Donny finished and the other turtles nodded in agreement as realisation dawned on them.

* * *

><p><em>Yuki opened her eyes, and looked around, only to find herself in a sort of void. As she was trying to figure out exactly where she was, she felt a presence behind her. A presence she knew she has never felt before, but at the same time had felt all her life. However something like that could be possible. She turned around to find a cloaked person behind her.<em>

"_Excuse me, but who are you?" she asked firmly, but as politely as possible._

"_You will find out soon enough..." a male voice answered her._

"_When?" she asked quickly._

"_When the time is right...I'm sorry but I have to go now." he said before he started to fade away._

"_No, wait!" she tried to move forward, only to find that she was unable to move._

"_Don't worry, we will meet again..." the man faded away completely and the void started to get distorted  
><em>

"_Yuki...hey...Yuki..."_

"_What?"_

* * *

><p>"Yuki...hey...Yuki..."<p>

"Nani?" opening her eyes and found Claire crouched in front of her. "Ano...Claire-san?"

"Finally...I thought you weren't going to wake up..." she sighed before standing up.

"Gomen..." she said softly, still deep in though about the vision she just had.

"Are you all right?" Claire asked when she noticed that Yuki seemed to gaze into empty space.

"Eh? Ano...Hai..." she sighed, not convincing Claire one bit, but she shrugged it off, knowing that Yuki probably won't tell her. She got up and turned back to Yuki "Come on...Agent Bishop is getting impatient."

"Hai, hai." she said in annoyance before following Claire into what seemed to be a large training room.

"We're here!" Claire called out to Bishop as she walked towards him.

"Finally..." he said flatly before handing Claire something, which Yuki couldn't make out exacly what it was. She took it quitely before walking back to Yuki.

"Ano...what is it?" Yuki asked sceptically, noticing something strange in the way everyone acted all of a sudden.

"Uhm...I'm so sorry...I tried to stop him..." Claire said nervously before she started attaching wireless sensors to Yuki's forehead. "There hasn't been much 'exceptional results', as he called it, in the tests so far so he's going to see how much it takes before you reach your limit."

"My limit?" she felt a smile creep up her face "Interesting."

"You aren't scared of him, are you?" Claire asked, trying to make it sound like a joke, but failing, as she finished attaching the last of the sensors.

"Iē...he not as bad as master before." Yuki said thoughtfully.

"You had a master before?" Claire nearly choked out. "One _worse_ than _Agent Bishop_?" she added softly, not wanting to infuriate said agent.

"Hai." Yuki said with a smile.

"How can _anyone_ be _worse_?" Claire whispered quizzically.

"Ano...he part snake...and..."

"P-part _snake_?!" Claire asked, all the blood drained from her face. "Yup...defenitely worse than Agent Bishop." She mumbled nervously, as she imagined what a snakelike human would even look like.

"Are you two done?" Bishop asked right next to the two girls, causing Claire to nearly jump out of her skin.

"Hai, hai..." Yuki yawned as if she had no care in the world.

"Then what are you doing?" he asked, though Yuki knew that he heard their whole conversation.

"Nothing, sir." Claire answered while she looked at the floor.

"Then we will get started." He said before turning away, with Claire following him.

"Ano... wha-" Yuki started, but was cut of when Bishop cut her short.

"Oh yes, what I need from you is to fight of everyone and everything I will be sending into this room." He said flatly before exiting the room.

"_Fighting? Well in that case...challenge accepted...this should be fun..._" she murmured in Japanese and took on a fighting stance as an electronic training dummy entered the room.

* * *

><p>One more chapter done :D<p> 


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own TMNT or Naruto, 4Kids and Masashi Kishimoto do.

Summary: While the turtles are topside for some training, Donny finds a peculiar object, and everything changes...Rating might go up in later chapters.

Sorry for the delay...my internet connection is still a bit glitchy, but seems to work fine for now...

Finally managed to draw a cover for this fic (which was my 6th attempt, since I kept screwing it up -_-'...It was _a lot_ harder to draw the turtles and Master Splinter in human form as I originally thought, but it came out decent enough...*sigh*...). There's a link on my profile if you want to see the full version ('cause with FF the story covers are so itsy-bitsy you can't even really see them properly...)

And I found an awesome picture of the turtles in human form (link on my profile) by _Sanji-uchiha130_ on _deviantART_ who gave permission for it to be used in this fic :D This is what they will look like when the use _Henge no Jutsu_ / _Transformation Technique_ when they disguise themselves as humans. Master Splinter's human form will the one in the cover :)

Anywaayy...on with the story!

* * *

><p><em>Last time...<em>

"Then we will get started." Bishop said before turning away, with Claire following him.

"Ano... wha-" Yuki started, but was cut of when he cut her short.

"Oh yes, what I need from you is to fight of everyone and everything I will be sending into this room." He said flatly before exiting the room.

"_Fighting? Well in that case...challenge accepted...this should be fun..._" she murmured in Japanese and took on a fighting stance as an electronic training dummy entered the room.

* * *

><p>The dummy immediately charged at Yuki, who merely side-stepped and gave it a chakra infused punch as it passed her, causing it to form a small dent in the wall on impact and collapse on the floor in a heap of smoking scrap metal.<p>

"N-no way..." Claire stammered as she watched from the control room. It wasn't the first time Bishop decided to have Battle Royals in order to get results, but this was the first time she had seen anything like this. "How could she...and so fast too?"

"Well, she _is_ a ninja, after all..." Bishop simply stated as he watched Yuki's next opponents, eight of his soldiers, entered the room.

"We've had ninjas here before, haven't we? I mean, they were relatively fast in compared to others, but even they took around 2 or 3 minutes to get through this stage, while she just did it in less than 10 seconds." she replied before focusing attention back to Yuki.

'I guess we'll finally be getting some results...'

* * *

><p>"Found it!" Donny exclaimed excitedly, causing everyone in the room to jump.<p>

"Where?" Leo asked hopefully.

"It seems that Bishop has a lot bases all over the country, and is currently using one hidden underneath an old warehouse about 20 miles away." Donny answered and got up, stretching himself.

"So then, lets go." Raph grinned and started to crack his knuckles.

"Whoa...we can't just go busting in there like that..." Donny said quickly.

"Who said we're gonna bust in like a bunch of amateurs? Even I'm not that stupid." Raph snapped, but took a deep breath, composing himself, "Besides, unlike we did in the past, we can't do anything to put Bishop's life in danger."

"Wha...who are you, and what have you done to Raph?" Mikey asked jokingly.

"I'm serious, you bonehead!" Raph yelled at Mikey and proceeded in chasing him around the room.

"I know, I know...I was just kidding..." Mickey yelped "Wha...don't hit me...not let me go!"

Leo sighed, oh, his brothers could really give him terrible headaches...

* * *

><p>"Eight of you?" Yuki asked curiously.<p>

"Yeah...you got a problem, old hag?" one asked mockingly, but found himself hitting the wall before he knew what hit him.

"I'm twenty one." she hissed, causing a chill to run down the seven remaining soldiers backs.

"Who next?"

"Oh, please! We still outnumber you, girly." the one laughed.

"Really?" she asked smirking before making a seal.

"_Kage Bunshin no Jutsu._" she chanted as six clones appeared behind her.

'Whait...what?!' Clair thought in shock 'She made _copies_ of herself?!'

"We give up..." the one soldier said nervously.

"What? You want to do WHAT?!" another roared

"She's not normal...plus, Greg got knocked out after he pissed her off with one blow, and he's our best fighter...so we're basically screwed." he replied nervously.

"Billy...I agree with Josh..." a third soldier added and the remaining soldiers all nodded in agreement.

"Ah, fine...we give up." Billy mumbled, and the seven soldiers made their exit, causing Yuki to anime sweatdrop, before her clones vanished in a big puff of smoke.

* * *

><p>Yuki dodged the first kick, but got nicked by the second.<p>

'Not bad...' she thought as she blocked a punch 'His presence feels a oddly familiar, feels human, yet not...what is he?'

She skidded back, missing her opponents somersault kick by millimetres.

She tried to sweep him, but he did a somersault and landed behind her. She ducked just in time to dodge a roundhouse kick.

'He's fast...and strong...' she thought, panting. She pulled out a bunch of shuriken and kunai, and threw it at him, and he managed to dodge nearly all of them, and those that hit mearly scraped him.

"_I knew I should have spent more time working on my taijutsu..._" she cursed herself out loud in Japanese, as her other opponent charged at her. 'Okay, focus, just fo...hey, I've got it!'

She smirked, and started focusing her chakra. He punch at her, only to get a big shock...literally.

"_Raiton no Yoroi_" Yuki, who now had bright blue electricity sparkling around her, whispered.

She charged at her opponent, who was weakened from the previous electrical shock, and gave him a punch, filled with chakra and heard a sickening crack, which she knew was the sound of bones breaking.

The super soldier collapsed and Yuki sighed in relief, relief that lasted only until she realised her next opponent was _two_ super soldiers.

* * *

><p>"Rapheal, calm your mind, so that you can think clearly when the time comes for battle." Master Splinter assured his son as he and the turtles sat in the family helicopter.<p>

"Master, I'm just worried...I know we haven't known her very long, but Yuki is like a sister to me, a sister I don't want to lose..." Raph sighed.

"Don't worry, she is much stronger than you think. She will be fine." Master Splinter reassured.

"Are you sure, Master?" Raph asked hopfully.

"Yes, I'm sure." Master Splinter smiled.

* * *

><p>Unfortionately, her opponents had absolutey <em>no<em> desire to go easy on her.

'Crap...if it continues like this, I might release the seal...who knows what will happen then...'

'Damn, so fas...' her train of thoughts ended as the one super soldier kicked her clean across the room.

She made a four Kage Bunshin, trying to stall enough time to formulate a plan. 'Ah, yes...I guess I could do _that_...'

She bit her thumb, drew blood, smeared it on her right palm, and made five seals.

"_K__uchiyose no Jutsu!_" she shouted as she slapped her hand onto the ground, and a gaint puff of smoke, and as it cleared, revealed a white cat, which was about the size of a truck.

"WHAT?!" Claire nearly fell out of her chair this time. "First _clones_, then _electricity_, and now a _GIANT CAT_?! How is that even possible?!"

Even Bishop was caught off guard, he knew she had some useful skills, but he hadn't anticipated _anything_ like this.

"_Oi! You had better have a VERY good excuse for interrupting my meal!_" the fluffy feline hissed at her Yuki.

"_Ah...g-go-gomenasai, Nekomaru_" she stuttered, wondering if it has been such a good idea to summon the giant fluffball.

"IT EVEN TALKS?!" Claire was sure she had seen it all, but Yuki seemed to surpass even logic itself at this point.

"_You called me out to fight _these guys_? Seriously...you must be losing your touch, girl._" Nekomaru frowned.

"_Don't underestimate them...they're incredibly strong and they're speed rivals my own..._" Yuki panted.

"_No way...they don't even have chakra!_" the cat gasped.

The super soldiers backed up a bit, and then got back into a fighting stance. Only to get knocked forward when the wall behind them exploded.

"_Now what?!_" Nekomaru nearly jumped out of his skin.

"Oi, Donny, what was that about us and busting in?!" Yuki couldn't help but smile as she recognised the voice

Bishop could feel his brow twitching. Of all the times when they could barge in, it had to be when he was finally starting to get results.

"Raph?" Yuki called.

"_Yuki? That you?_" Raph's voice came, sounding surprised.

"Yuki? Hey, you guys, over here." Donny called, and just then all four turtles and Master Splinter came round the corner, and froze.

"Yu-yuki...wha..." Mickey stuttered as he pointed at the giant white cat in the room.

"His name Nekomaru." She smiled. "I summon him."

"SAY WHAT?!" The turtles were all gobsmacked.

"Hai." she nodded.

"How?" Mickey asked, his eyes now all sparkly.

"I teach you one day." she laughed.

"How about we get out of here?" Leo asked as the super soldiers started recovering from the blast.

"Good idea." Mickey said quickly.

"I don't think so." Bishop smirked as he walked up to them, but had to be step back when Nekomaru put himself between him and Yuki and the turtles.

"_Get on._" Nekomaru said quietly, and Yuki got on his back instantly.

"_All of you._" the cat said, and after hesitating a bit the turtles and Master Splinter joined Yuki.

Nekomaru started sprinting, and following Donny's directions, got them back to the helicopter safely.

Bishop's men started to go after them, but he stopped them.

"We'll leave them for now...we have enough data to analyse for the time being."

* * *

><p>Raiton no Yoroi - Lightning Release Armour<p>

Kuchiyose no Jutsu - Summoning Technique

* * *

><p>Phew...why are fighting scenes so hard T-T<p>

And Merry Christmas to all of you...I'm making a bonus Chistmas chapter, which should be up soon...

And I made you guys some Virtual Cake ;) (See my profile for a link)


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own TMNT or Naruto, 4Kids and Masashi Kishimoto do.

Summary: While the turtles are topside for some training, Donny finds a peculiar object, and everything changes...Rating might go up in later chapters.

Here is a Special Christmas Chapter!

* * *

><p>"I've got you now!"<p>

A teenage boy, about nineteen, with dark blond hair ,blue eyes and freckles a few freckles over his nose, wearing brown snow gear and a orange scarf, jumped out into the open with a snowball in his hand...only to be bombarded with snow from behind, the culprit being a boy his own age with dark brown hair and green eyes, wearing dark red.

"Ow...no fair, Raph!" the blonde boy yelled.

"Heh...all is fair in love and war, Mikey." Raph smirked

"Well, then how about this?!" Mikey yelled asd proceeded in pelting his brother with snowballs, and Raph doing the same.

Yuki couldn't help but giggle at the two acting like little kids in the snow, but who could blame them? They have never really had an opportunity in the past, since being a giant mutated turtles meant they couldn't just hang out in central park when ever they pleased. But ever since they learned _Henge no Jutsu_ they spent a lot of time outside. At first there was a bit of hesitation, but Yuki encouraged them, telling them that it was a great way of learning to control their chakra and learning to sustain transformations for long periods of time.

"Hey Yuki!" she heard a voice behind her, and turned to see two black haired boys, one with light brown eyes and glasses, wearing a black tracksuit and purple scarf, the other with dark brown eyes wearing a dark blue snow suit, along with an old man, with kind black eyes, and wrinkles which showed that he smiled a lot, wearing a thick grey coat.

"Hey guys! Have you finished your holiday shopping?" she asked cheerfully when she reached them.

The three nodded.

"Where is Michaelangelo and Raphael?" Master Splinter asked.

"Having a snowball fight. I'll go get them, and then we can have lunch." she smiled before running off.

"She seems much more cheerful these days." Donny smiled as he watched her go.

"Well, this is her first Christmas, not to mention that she celebrated her birthday properly for the first time in nearly 10 years last week" Leo replied.

"True."

* * *

><p>They sat in a small, cosy restaurant, close to one of big windows, enjoying their meals and cups of warm tea, when Mickey's face suddenly brightened up.<p>

"Hey look, it's snowing again!" he said cheerfully "It looks so pretty."

"I agree..." Leo started, but cut of when he notice Yuki close to tears "Hey, Yuki...what's wrong?"

"Ah? Nothing's wrong..." she said smiling "I just remembered something Oka-san told me."

"Like what?" Raph asked curiously, yet with caution, hoping he didn't upset her by talking about any touchy subjects.  
>"How I got my name." She smiled.<p>

"Ooh...will you please tell us?" Mikey gave her puppy eyes, which made her giggle.

"How can I refuse...well, I was born in a small village in _Mizu no Kuni_, not far from _Kirigakure no Sato_. In Oka-san's family everyone got a name related to fields, as I can recall she mentioned the family name was something that meant fields or farms, though I can't really remember. Girls generally got the names of flowers or trees, and Oka-san was named Nadeshiko..." she trailed off when she saw Mikey's curious expression

"The nadeshiko is in the same flower family as carnations, it's petals look the same as the carnations, but unlike a carnation it has only five petals."

"It sounds pretty...but, wait a minute...you don't have a flower name at all..."

"Oka-san and Otou-san was going to call me Umeko, which means 'plum blossom' and 'child', but it started snowing just after I was born..." she trailed off, smiling.

"So you were named Yuki." Leo murmured as he watched the snow fall.

"How pretty!" Mikey said smiling "I thought it was because of your hair being...Ow!, hey what was that for?" Mikey rubbed his head while he glared at Raph.

"You know why, bonehead." Raph huffed.

"I didn't say anything about her age...and I think her white hair looks pretty." he pouted.

Yuki burst out with laughter as she watched the youngest brother pouting.

"Thank you, Mikey." she managed through giggles.

After finishing their food, hey spent the rest of the day in the park, just chatting about everyday things.

* * *

><p>They all got up early the next morning, and got to work preparing for their Christmas Eve party later that evening. Yuki and Mickey went straight to the kitchen and began preparing the food, the latter now a master chef, as Yuki decided to teach him how to cook after he almost blew up the kitchen a couple of times. Raph, Leo and Master Splinter started decorating the living room, and Donny got on his computer, organising all the music for the party.<p>

When most of the work was done later that afternoon, they ate a quick lunch, chatting about their previous Christmas parties.

"Hey...you remember the one three years ago?" Mickey asked.

"Now that was one heck of a Christmas." Raph added.

"Oh? What happened then?" Yuki asked with interest.

"That was our first 'official' Christmas party." Leo said smiling "But as you would expect, nothing ever really goes peaceful with us."

"Some Purple Dragons decided to jack some popular toys called 'Lil' Orphan Aliens' which was supposed to go to an orphanage. We ended up saving the evening and handed the toys to the kids at the orphanage personally, dressed up as elves." Raph smiled.

"You never get a proper break, huh?" Yuki asked

"Heroes always have work." Donny sighed.

"Oh, I found Klunk then too!" Mickey added grinning as he scratched the cat's ear, who gave a loud purr and hopped onto Mickey's lap.

The next moment a bright light appeared, opening a portal, from where five figures emerged: a rabbit, dressed in a blue and black kimono, his attire and katanas clearly showing that he was a samurai, a rhino with his horn cut off, wearing a white kimono, and a cat, with shoulder length black hair, wearing a pink and brown kimono,

Yuki stared at them for a minute, before she realised who they were.

"So you must be Yuki!" the rhino said grinning.

"Gennosuke!" the cat whispered harshly "Ah, don't mind him, he seemed to have forgotten his manners (*1). It is a pleasure to meet you, I'm Tomoe Ame, but you may call me Tomoe." she said, bowing slightly "And this is Miyamoto Usagi, and Murakami Gennosuke." she said pointing at he others, who nodded.

"I'm Yuki Tsukiakari, but you may call me Yuki." Yuki said bowing back. "Tomoe-san, do you mean Ame, as in the clan that founded the 'Falling Rain Kenjutsu' that Leonardo and Master Splinter use?" she asked curiously.

"Yes, my father founded that technique." Tomoe said smiling. "I hear you have incredible techniques as well."

"Y-yeah, I guess." Yuki blushed

"Is it true that you can summon a cat?" The cat girl asked excitedly.

"Yes." Yuki nodded.

"Can you show me? Please?" Tomoe asked.

"Wait, in here?" Donny asked "I don't think there is much space."

"Not to worry...not all of them are as big as Nekomaru." she reassured them.

"Wait, you can summon more than one?" Mickey asked curiously.

"Yes...uh, let's see, who will _not _chew me out for disturbing some thing or other?" she wondered out loud. "Ah...of course."

She bit her left thumb, and drew some blood, which she smeared on right palm, made some seals, and then slapped her hand to the floor.

"_K__uchiyose no Jutsu!_"

The smoke cleared, revealing a fluffy black cat about the trice as big as Klunk, with a pink bow around one ear.

"_Huh? Ah, Yuki-chaaaan! Why don't you call me out more often?!_" the cat cried in mock sorrow and glomped Yuki.

"_Ah, gomen, Konekomi-chan._" Yuki said as the patted the cat's head.

"Oh, she's so adorable!" Tomoe squealed "_Hi, I'm Ame Tomoe, though you can call me Tomoe._" she said to Konekomi

"_Hi, Tomoe-chan, I'm Konekomi, from the Neko clan._" she greeted.

After getting acquainted with one another, they all retreated to the sofas in the living room and chat about past experiences and tell a few jokes. Yuki went back to the kitchen to make sure the turkey doesn't burn, and about to add some more pepper to it, when the doorbell rang.

When she returned to the living room, she saw that Leatherhead, Angel, April, Casey, a red headed man with a beard, who was April's uncle, and an older lady, who introduced herself as Casey's mother, had arrived.

"Oh, guess what?" April asked cheerfully.

"Uh..." Mickey scratched his head "No idea." he sighed after a while

"I'm going to be a mommy!" April said with great joy.

"Ah, that is wonderful news!" Leonardo smiled, and the others nodded in agreement.

"And I get to be a granny." Mrs Jones smiled as she hugged her son.

Yuki and Mickey served tea and snacks, seeing as it was still a bit too early for dinner, and in that time more guests arrived, Karai and Dr. Chaplin, the turtle's old friends from their Tribunal training, and the members of the Justice Force.

Yuki was starting to wonder how there was enough space for all the guests in their underground home, but pushed it aside when she saw there was sufficient space, and decided to get to know those she hadn't met yet. At one pont she could swear she saw Raphael blush when he was talking to a blonde woman she remembered to be called Joi.

"You like her?" she asked him when he was alone.

"I, uh...what makes you say that?" Raph snapped, failing to hide his blush.

"You're blushing." she said with a grin, which became wider when his blush darkened.

"So what?" he huffed.

"I think it's cute. And I think she feels the same way." she said smiling.

"Really?" he asked in surprise. "How can you be su...oh, right...but are you sure you felt her emotions right?"

"Positive. She likes you, a _lot_." Yuki replied. "Look, just do yourself a favour. Stop worrying and tell her, or I will."

"No, don't...I'll do it...when I feel ready..." Raph sighed.

Last to arrive, also via magic portal, was a tall man a golden mask and long white hair, wearing a red kimono, looking as if he came straight out of a kabuki play, and a young red headed boy with green eyes, wearing a blue kimono.

"Ah, welcome, my friend. It's good to see you again." Splinter greeted.

"It's good to see you too, Spinter-sensei." the man greeted back.

"Leonardo!" the young boy smiled when he saw the blue clad turtle.

"Hey, Ue-Sama (*2), you've grown so much! So how are you?" Leo smiled as he walked up to the young boy.

"Really well, thank you." Ue bowed.

"Hey, I want you to meet someone." Leo said as he turned away and gestured for Ue to follow.

"Who?" Ue asked curiously and followed Leonardo.

"Her." he pointed at Yuki

"Hey, Yuki." he called to her "I want you to meet the Daimyo's son."

"Oh...good day, I'm Yuki Tsukiakari." she said, bowing slightly.

"I'm Ue, may I call you Yuki?" he asked.

"Sure." she giggled.

"Hey, can you fight?" he asked suddenly.

"Yes, I'm a ninja." she said smiling.

"Me too...well, sort of. I'm going to be a great ninja one day." he smiled.

"I'm sure you will be."

* * *

><p>The night went along surprisingly peaceful, no Purple Dragons or any other gangs running ammock, weirdos trying to ruin Christmas Eve for everyone, or anyone busting in and crashing their party.<p>

Everybody enjoyed the evening eating, dancing, opening presents, and talking. Yuki tried hard not to laugh when April told her how she once bribed Silver Sentry with a batch of chocolate cookies in order to win an arm wrestling match.

Later, after the guests had gone home, and they finished cleaning up, and Yuki was lying in bed, she couldn't help but smile, as she thought about how her life had changed since she had found that medallion 5 months ago.

* * *

><p>*1 - In Japan it is considered very rude to call someone on they're first name, or without a suffix, unless you are very close, or if you get permission to do so.<p>

*2 – The Ultimate Ninja was called Ue-Sama in the concept art, and since I like the name, that's what I'm going to call him :)

Mizu no Kuni – Water Country

Kirigakure no Sato – Village hidden in the mist

Tomoe – I know I already explained it, but tomoe are the curved raindrop shapes that are very popular in Japan

Ame – Rain

Kenjutsu – Sword Technique

Konekomi – Beautiful kitten

* * *

><p>I've finally decided on Yuki's birthday: 14 December<p>

This was surprisingly easy...considering how long this chapter is :)


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I _DO NOT_ own TMNT or Naruto, 4Kids and Masashi Kishimoto do.

Summary: While the turtles are topside for some training, Donny finds a peculiar object, and everything changes...Rating might go up in later chapters.

**I'm back~...courtesy of a certain friend who wouldn't stop pestering me until I posted a new chapter (_said friend knows who he is_)**

**Just a bit of warning: I'll be adding things from other shows, animes, etc. in the future so if you get confused somewhere along the line, just ask me :)**

* * *

><p>Yuki opened her eyes slowly, and sat up, taking in her surroundings which appeared to be a clearing in the middle of a large forest.<p>

'I don't think I recognise the area...' she thought before looking down at herself, finding herself glowing, which meant only one thing...a dream.

She started looking around before getting to her feet, frowning. Even though it was a dream, something about the place felt a bit off, but she couldn't quite tell what it was.

"Just where the hell am I now?" Yuki grumbled irritably. Yup, this place really gave her the creeps.

"Intruding." a icy cold, male voice said behind her, causing her to jump back a few meters, wonder just how exactly someone managed to appear behind her with her noticing.

Looking up at whoever it was, only to find the same cloaked person she met while meditating when she was a prisoner in Bishop's lab five months earlier.

"Who are you?" she asked defensively.

"Oh, it's you...didn't recognise you there, Yuki-chan." the man said, now much friendlier.

"Oi! Don't go calling me by my first name like that! Do I even know you?!" she yelled at him, feeling quite ticked off. (1)

"Yes...in a way..." he replied hesitantly.

"What do you mean with 'In a way'? Just who are you?" she asked carefully. It felt as if she had known the man in front of her all her life, but knew she had never met him before.

"You'll find out...when the time is right." he said.

"And that time _is_?" Yuki asked, getting more and more pissed at the guy.

"Not now." he stated simply, causing Yuki to nearly pop a vein, struggling to calm herself.

"Just tell me your damn name!" she yelled at him.

He simply shook his head, while she had hard time trying not to punch him right there and then, but smirked as she got another idea.

"Fine then, since you won't tell me I'll just call you _Mumei-teme_." she said sarcastically making sure to say the name very slowly.

"Hey, that's mean!" the man complained.

"If you don't want me calling you that, then just tell me your name." she challenged.

"I can't.." he replied.

"Fine. 'Mumei-teme' it is then." she said smugly.

"You really are cold, aren't you?" he asked nervously.

"Only to my enemies, and _rude strangers_." Yuki glared at him

"Fine then." he sighed.

"So, what do you want from me?" Yuki asked him, having calmed down slightly.

"Asks the one who's in _my_ inner world. Although I'm quite impressed, I was planning to summon you here later, but you came here on you own. " he huffed.

"Your inner world? What is-" Yuki asked, only to be interupted by the man.

"You'll find that out when -."

"-_ the time is right_, I take it?" Yuki asked sarcastically.

"Yes." he said, and cleared his throat before continuing "For reasons I cannot share at the time, I need to teach you how to use your psychic abilities."

"And I'm guessing you can't tell me why, right?" she huffed.

"No."

"Let me guess, telling me might screw up the Space Time Continuum?" she asked curiously.

"Yes."

"I see, it can't be helped then?" she said, not feeling so angry at the guy after she found he had a good reason for being secretive.

"Unfortunately not." he sighed.

"I understand. Uh...sorry about being so rude earlier." she said, bowing apologetically.

"It's alright." he said softly.

"Uh...guess I can't call you Mumei-teme then." she said, laughing nervously. "Let's see, what should I call you..." she murmured, deep in thought.

"Takara." he said after a bit of thought.

"What?"

"Call me Takara, just until I can tell you my real name."

"Ok then, Takara-san."

Just then the energy flow in the forest changed, and the surroundings started rippling like water.

"Oh, dear...and I still had so much things to talk about." Takara mumbled.

"What is going on?" Yuki asked, frowning.

"Your presence here distorts the space." he explained "It will take a while till you can be here for longer periods of time. I guess I'll be seeing you later, Yuki-can."

"See you then. Takara-san" she answered back before everything went dark.

* * *

><p>Mumei - Nameless<p>

Teme - A form of 'you' and considered to be quite rude (Sometimes translated as 'bastard'). Very often used as a insulting suffix.

Takara - Treasure/Jewel

(1) In Japan, unless they're very close, it's considered rude to call someone on their first name, especially if they've never met.

* * *

><p>Enjoy, and don't forget to review (<em>That's what we writers live for ;)<em>)


	20. Chapter 20

_Disclaimer: I DO NOT own TMNT or Naruto, 4Kids and Masashi Kishimoto do._

_Summary: While the turtles are topside for some training, Donny finds a peculiar object, and everything changes...Rating might go up in later chapters._

_I have been asked how the turtles and Master Splinter do seals for their jutsus, seeing as they don't have five fingers, and the answer is _cartoon logic_! Nah, just kidding. They do it the same way Gama-bunta and other summoned animals do it ;)_

* * *

><p>Yuki opened her eyes to find herself in a mysterious forest and noticed felt a very familiar presence behind her.<p>

"Hey, Takara-san." she turned toward the cloaked man.

"Good day, Yuki-chan." Takara answered "Ready for today's training?"

"Uh...yeah..." she sighed "About that...well...I don't mean to sound ungrateful or anything, but you're not actually teaching me anything I don't already know..."

Takara suddenly started laughing, completely stunning Yuki.

"What's so funny?"

"You just remind me of my own psychic training." he chuckled "I didn't see the use of the basics at all, either."

"Oh?" Yuki couldn't help but smile.

"You see, it might seem pointless, but just like you needed specialised chakra training in order to master medical ninjutsu, you need certain energy controlling and channelling training for psychic techniques."

"Ah...ok."

"But luckily for you, you have completed that training, and can now move onto the next stage."

* * *

><p>Donatello yawned as he noticed the first rays of sunlight peeking through the the above ground windows at the very top of the lair.<p>

Leo came in with a cup of tea and a muffin and frowned at him

"Don't tell me you pulled another all-nighter." his voice filled with concern.

"Ah...guilty as charged." Donny held up his hands jokingly, causing Leo to smile and shake his head.

"Just don't overdo it." he sighed. "Want some tea?"

"That sounds nice, thanks."

"Morning Yuki." Leo said as he passed the white haired girl on his way to the kitchen.

"Morning." she replied. "Hey Donny...you stayed awake all night again, didn't you?"

"Yeah..." he grinned sheepishly.

"Just be careful...your aura is getting a bit unstable." Yuki warned just as Leo returned with a teapot and cups, and a plate filled with muffins on a tray. Yuki poured tea for Donatelly and herself.

"So you can see auras now?" Leo asked.

"Yeah...it's still a bit of a blur, though." she said thoughtfully. "Although...there is something strange about Takara-san..."

"Like what?" Donny asked.

"Uh...I don't know how to put it...like I'm missing something...something big."

"Just be careful, and trust your instincts." Donny said.

"So, did you find anything?" Leo asked as he sat down next to his brother.

"I think so." he said, picking up the two medallions. "There is a strange chakra flowing through them, and they seem to be connected to one another as well."

"Connected?" Yuki and Leo asked.

"Yeah, they seem to be 'calling' for one another."

"Let me see..." Yuki asked and Donny gave her the two objects.

She flowed her chakra through the metal and suddenly felt darkness overtake her.

* * *

><p>Sitting up, Yuki noticed that in Takara's forest, although she couldn't feel his presence this time.<p>

'_Wait a minute? We don't have a scheduled lesson for at least another week, so why am I here?_'

She was suddenly aware that the weather was changing. The usual tranquil sunny morning sky quickly turned overcast, and slight breeze became a harsh and chilly wind. She scanned the energy around her, but couldn't sense Takara at all.

'_I have to find him...I hope he's alright._' with that thought Yuki sprinted forward, letting her instincts guide her.

Deep down she knew that something was wrong..._very, very, wrong_.

* * *

><p><em>Really short chapter...and a cliffhanger...<em>

_Sorry~ I'm feeling kinda evil right now...*insert maniacal laughter here*...yeah...I'll try to get the next chapter out soon...  
><em>

_And please (_pretty please_) review (It makes me happy~)_


	21. Chapter 21

_Disclaimer: I DO NOT own TMNT or Naruto, 4Kids and Masashi Kishimoto do._

_Summary: While the turtles are topside for some training, Donny finds a peculiar object, and everything changes...Rating might go up in later chapters. _

_Just started playing Touhou Project after I got "Touhou 6 – The Embodiment of Scarlet Devil" and so far all I have to say about it is...it's hard, as in REALLY IMPOSSIBY HARD...I mean I get killed on level one, and I'm playing on easy mode...at this rate it will take forever before I manage to face Flandre, who is my favourite character in all of Touhou...T_T..._

* * *

><p>"MASTER SPLINTER?!"<p>

Splinter sat up in his futon, finding his eldest son panting at the door.

"My son...tell me what happened?" he asked, his voice laced with concern.

"It's Yuki...she..." Leo managed between pants "she just collapsed..."

* * *

><p>Yuki was sprinting through the forest, and came to an abrupt halt when felt a twinge of familiar energy. She started moving toward it, until she saw a cloaked man sitting against a tree.<p>

"Takara-san?!" she called, and sighed with relief when a gave her a acknowledging wave."Are you all right?"

"I...don't know..." he panted, causing Yuki to frown.

"What happened?" she asked. For a reason she didn't understand she was dreading the answer.

"It seems like..._he_ found me..."

"Who? And don't you dare give me a '_You'll find out soon enough_'!"

Takara chucked a bit, before he started coughing up blood.

"Oi, don't overdo it!" she proceeded in healing him, only for him stop her.

"DO YOU WANT TO DIE?!" she yelled at him

"Che, don't worry, I won't die." he huffed, as he pulled his hood off, revealing longish dark blonde hair and deep green eyes.

"I mean, how can I die if I'm already dead." He smirked at her

"Wait...WHAT?!"

* * *

><p>Splinter sighed with relief as he released the energy he was flowing into the girl.<p>

"Is she gonna be ok, Master Splinter?" Mickey asked with concern.

"Yes, she seems to be safe..." he said, causing the turtles to relax.

"Master, do you know what is going on?" Donny asked.

"I'm not sure, but I have a theory" he started "I believe the medallions was once one object, which was broken."

"That would explain why they seem to be calling for each other." Donny agreed, "but that doesn't explain why Yuki collapsed."

"It would seem she has one of those pieces within herself."

* * *

><p>"So...you're a ghost."<p>

"You could say that." Takara laughed.

'_And he's laughing about it._' Yuki sweatdropped. She looked around and noticed that the weather had cleared up. She resited the urge to frown.

"Is something wrong?" Takara asked.

"Is something wrong?" Yuki felt her left eyebrow twitch "Yes, there is something wrong! You're _DEAD_, and you laugh about it! The forest is being creepy, and portrays your state of being. You look like someone I know, and I _know_ I have _never_ seen you in my _life_!" she panted with fury.

"Well..." Takara laughed nervously. "I've been dead for at least two decades, so it doesn't bother me anymore. The forest is my inner world, and apart of me, so yeah..."

"And I know, you won't tell me why I seem to know you, no matter how much I bitch about it..."

"Eh..."

"Am I right?"

"..."

"I knew it." she smirked

"Damn."

* * *

><p><em>Another way too short chapter...<em>

_Sorry, I seem to be having trouble writing lately..._


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own TMNT or Naruto, 4Kids and Masashi Kishimoto do.

Summary: While the turtles are topside for some training, Donny finds a peculiar object, and everything changes...Rating might go up in later chapters.

**_I'm in a very happy mood for some reason, don't know how that's even possible. I mean, I feel like the walking dead, literally. I have tonsillitis, nearly coughed my lungs out, and it feels like someone shoved a grater and a few knives down my throat...yet I'm randomly giggling at who knows what..._**

And a little present for _ACSkywalker_ :D

**Warning: A bit of swearing**

* * *

><p>"Master Splinter, what's wrong?" Leonardo asked, noticing his father's edginess. "Is it about Yuki?"<p>

Splinter nodded as he looked at his sons, who was a on edge about the white haired girl's condition.

"I fear that if she stays in that state for too long, it will end up very bad" Splinter replied.

"Are you saying she's gonna..." Mikey jumped up.

"No...but she's slipping into a coma" Donny sighed. "That medallion pieces seem to be doing something to her unconscious mind. We have to get that one piece that's in her out without harming her."

"Any ideas on how we can do that?" Raph asked.

"Uh..yeah...but you're not going to like it..."

* * *

><p>At some random place...<p>

An object crashed into a large field, scaring the crap out of a few cows. The dust cleared, revealing a person, wearing dirty, white, hooded cloak, which seemed to have it's sleeves torn off, with back pants, a leather jacket, and a t-shirt with a stupid looking face on it underneath.

"Where the fuck am I this time?" a male voice spoke, looking around.

He put his hand in his pocket, only to find it empty.

"Ow, great...just fucking great, now I lost it _again_...and..." he stiffened as he sensed something he hadn't felt for a very, _very_ long time "...no way..."

* * *

><p>"Are you INSANE?!" Raph yelled "There is no way, just NO WAY!"<p>

"Don't you want to save her?" Mikey whispered.

"Yes, but _really_?!" Raph fumed.

"Well, we don't have the equipment needed." Donny challenged. "I wouldn't have suggested it if we didn't have any other choice."

"Ugh...fine..." Raph muttered under his breath.

* * *

><p>"Yuki-chan? Are you all right?" Takara asked concerned.<p>

"Yeah..." she sighed. "Just a little light headed..."

She sat down taking deep breaths.

"And make that a bit of nausea as well." she shuddered.

"Mind if I take a look?" he asked.

"Uh..sure, go ahead."

Yuki laid down on the grass, and Takara channelled some energy through her. He suddenly stiffened and looked at her wide eyed.

"What is it?"

"You...haven't come across any...uh...unusual artefacts, by any chance?" he asked suddenly

"Uh...yeah..."

"What did it look like?"

"Two medallions, which had the Five Kage's symbol on them, transported me to the world I've been living in for almost half a year now. Donny said they were 'calling' to each other, and I was just checking it out earlier, when I wound up here all of a sudden." Yuki frowned

"I see." he said in thought "Yes. It all makes sense now."

"What makes sense." Yuki cocked an eyebrow up at Takara

"That medallions were once one single artefact, together with a piece that seems to be within the very core of yourself." he explained, making Yuki blink in surprise.

"Wait...what kind of artefact?" she thought a bit "Something like a dimensional gate key?"

"Exactly. You're quite sharp." he smiled.

"So what do I do now?" she asked a bit unsure.

"You need to remove the piece from your core, and then reunite the pieces."

"Ah, yes...although I'm not exactly sure how..."

"Don't worry, I'll be guiding you step by step." he reassured her

* * *

><p>The four turtles and Splinter, got out of their modified copter. Donny and Leo surveyed the area while Mikey helped Raph gently lift an unconscious Yuki out.<p>

They finally reached their destination, unnoticed and without incident thanks to the fact that they now knew how to use _Henge no Jutsu_, and a few low rank genjustu.

The group stopped in front of a large door, and Donny turned to his brothers

"Uh...you all ready?" he whispered.

"No...but just get your butt movin', 'cause I'm regrettin' this already." Raph hissed.

Mikey and Leo shared a look while Splinter just sighed. Donny swallowed and gave the door a knock. A few sounds of movement could be heard from the other side before the door cracked open a bit.

"Yes?" a feminine voice asked. "A...wait a second...who are you guys?"

The green eyed, brown haired woman was just about to trigger the alarm when a hand on her shoulder stopped her.

"You people have better have a very good excuse for interrupting this meeting." Agent Bishop glared at them.

* * *

><p>Cliffhanger again...sorry...could not resist ^^<p> 


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own TMNT or Naruto, 4Kids and Masashi Kishimoto do.**

**Summary: While the turtles are topside for some training, Donny finds a peculiar object, and everything changes...Rating might go up in later chapters.**

**I _FINALLY_ HAVE MY DRIVERS LICENCE! (_Manual transmission btw, seeing as we don't really have a lot of automatic cars in South Africa_) :D**

* * *

><p>"You people have better have a very good excuse for interrupting this meeting."<p>

"Yeah...we do..." Donny spoke up

The young woman gave them a questioning glance, and then looked up at Bishop, waiting for his decision, until he sighed.

"Very well..." he turned towards the woman "Miss Fletcher, we'll postpone this till tomorrow."

"Yes, Sir." she nodded, and was just about to turn around when she noticed what...or rather who, Raph was carrying.

"Wait, is that...Yuki Tsukiakari?" she asked wide eyed, making Bishop stiffen I surprise.

"Miss Tsukiakari?" Bishop quickly examined everyone in the room. "Then you are the turtles and the old rat, I take?" he arched an eyebrow.

The five shared a glance before releasing their transformation

"That's why we're here." Donatello spoke up "She's slipping into coma as we speak...one she might never wake up from."

* * *

><p>Yuki yawned as she watched Takara draw strange symbols on what seemed to be a stage like rock platform.<p>

'_Weird...I know those symbols,_' she thought '_but _where_ have I seen them?_'

"Something wrong?" Takara asked so suddenly, Yuki felt she nearly jumped out of her skin.

"Uh..n..no." she laughed nevously "Nothing at all."

"Heh...yeah, right." he smirked, causing him to glare at him.

"You know, you're _REALLY_ starting to creep me out." she sighed "You're a stranger...yet you know _way_ too much about me and my abilities, and I have this weird feeling...as if I can trust you with my life...but be warned, try anything funny-"

"I get it..." he said holding his hands up "And don't worry, I know what you can do to me..." he cringed a bit.

"Good." she smirked.

Takara went back to the symbols, and Yuki decided to lay back and watch the clouds

'Why do I have a sinking feeling those guys are doing something really dangerous right now?' Yuki wondered.

* * *

><p>ACHOO!<p>

"Ugh...that's just nasty..." Mickey cringed as Donny grabbed a tissue.

"You okay?" Leo asked.

"Yeah..." Donny smiled "Just a little irritation."

"Or maybe someone's gossiping?" Mikey piped up, only to get a smack on his head.

"Gossiping?" they heard a confused female voice behind them.

"You're Claire, right?" Donny asked the brown haired girl, who nodded "You were with Yuki most of the time when she was here last time?"

"Yeah..." Claire smiled sadly " I she going to be OK?"

"I don't know..." Donny frowned "We can't force her to gain conciousness. She has to do that herself...but based on what we found in the results, she can't wake up on her own either."

"So we need to help her?" Claire asked thoughtfully. "I think I know how!" she smiled

"What do you have in mind?" Leo asked.

* * *

><p>"So this is it?" Yuki asked as she looked at the complex symbols drawn in chalk '<em>Since when did he carry chalk around?<em>'

"Yeah..." he smiled.

"So...how exactly do I do this?" she asked.

"You'll know when you get there."

'_Great...that makes me feel sooo much more comfortable._' she thought sarcastically.

* * *

><p>"Are you sure this will work?" Raph asked, as he eyed the machinery in front of him.<p>

"Are you questioning my abilities?" Stockman asked, sounding a bit miffed.

"Your abilities? No. Your intentions? Yes." Raph glared at him.

"I assure you, she will be fine. She's a valuable asset, so we can't afford anything going wrong." he answered.

"OK...so can you at least explain exactly what you'll be doing?" Raph asked.

"We'll be sending subtle electric pulses through her body in order to help her keep her brain between the Theta and Alpha phases of conciousness. That way, it will be easier for her to wake up. We'll be monitoring her, in case we need to change the frequency." Stockman explained.

"I see." Donny nodded.

"Ok...I kinda lost you at some parts..." Raph said, making Stockman sigh.

"You know that your brain uses electricity to communicate with the body?" Claire asked.

"Yeah." he nodded "So what are these Theta and Alpha phases?"

"Each phase has a name...from being wide awake to very deep sleep. The Theta phase is deep sleep and the Alpha phase is between light sleep and deep relaxation."

"Oh..." he gave a small smile "Thanks for explaining."

"No problem..oh, and what did Mickey mean by 'gossiping' earlier?" Claire asked

"Huh? Oh, you mean when Don sneezed?" he snickered a bit "Well, you see, in Japan there's this crazy old myth that when you sneeze, someone is talking about you"

"Oh...I see" she smiled.

* * *

><p>Yuki looked at her hand when she felt an odd sensation.<p>

"Is this supposed to be happening?"

"I wasn't expecting this...but it's a good thing, though."

"What is it?" she asked cautiously

"Your friends are keeping the conditions of your body and mind stable." he smiled "I was going to assist you in the waking part as well, but it seems there's no need now."

"Great." she beamed.

"So, are you ready?" he asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be."

* * *

><p><strong>Uhm yeah...I'm ending this here for now. I was going to add some drama and loads of madness (<em>LOADS AND LOADS OF MADNESS! \^o^_), but I'm exhausted and I might be able to think clearer after the exams are over...**


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own TMNT or Naruto, 4Kids and Masashi Kishimoto do.

Summary: While the turtles are topside for some training, Donny finds a peculiar object, and everything changes...Rating might go up in later chapters.

I can really kick myself sometimes...I saw a music video, which I thought was incredible, on TV when I was little, and (_after more or less 13 years of searching_) I finally find it (_it turned out to be a insert of a movie_) and here come the funny bit...it was co-produced by Daft Punk (_One of my FAVOURITE music groups ever!_) Yeah...it had been right under my nose _all this time_...I can be a really big, fat idiot at times...LOL

So anyhow...if you are a fan of Daft Punk and Sci-Fi, I would suggest you see the movie _Interstella 5555: The 5tory of the 5ecret 5tar 5ystem_, a story about a group of inter-galactic music stars that get kidnapped, then their appearances and memories are altered so they believe they're human (_And the movie contains no dialogue, only music from Daft Punk's Discovery album, and a few sound effects here and there._)

**WARNING: Some swearing**

* * *

><p>"Hey look!" Mikey bounced up and down, pointing at the table next to Yuki "The medallions!"<p>

Everybody watched as the glowing pieces started started morphing into spheres of light, and hovered above Yuki for a few moments before entering her body.

* * *

><p>Yuki opened her eyes when she suddenly felt lighter than air, only to find herself floating in an odd, whitish void, with colourful strings of light swaying slowly, as if they were ribbons blowing in a slight breeze.<p>

'_Woah..._' she stared at her surroundings in awe, and smiled when she realized where she was '_So this is _my_ inner world?_'

She was surprised when two glowing lights zipped passed her, and decided to follow. The two lights reached a third light, and Yuki realised that it was the three parts of the amulet.

She caught up the the pieces, and holding her hands over the spheres, began channelling energy through them. The began moving closer to each other, joined into one, and began morphing into a humanoid shape. The glowing subsided to reveal a young man with long, black hair tied back and dark green eyes. He wore a crisp white suit, and held one his right wrist wore a small silver chain, on which the shapes of a key, clock, compass and scales hung. Around his neck was a necklace with an odd looking flame design charm.

"Good day, Yuki-Ojousama." he smiled, giving a bit of a bow

"Uh...hi." Yuki managed to stammer out '_Ojou?_'

"You've grown, my lady. I'm Shukuen, the living force of the amulet you posses." he smiled, extending his hand. "Pleased to be of service, Hime-sama."

"Ok..." she managed to force a smile '_Now it's Hime? Uh...this guy is really weird..._'

She shook his hand, and he stepped back slightly.

"It seems this is all we have time for now..." he paused, and gave another slight bow "...please call me when you need my assistance, Ojousama."

* * *

><p>Yuki opened her eyes, and nearly got blinded by the light around her.<p>

"You're ok!" Mikey glomped her

"Yeah..." she smiled.

"Oi...give her some space." Raph lightly smacked him.

"Oh...where am I?" Yuki sat up

"Uh...one of Bishop's-"

"You've gotta be kidding me...we're in an EPF facility?!" she hissed, interrupting Donny.

"It was Donny...he went kinda ballistic when you started slipping into a weird coma." Leo shrugged.

"Oh well..." she sighed, before suddenly looking up "You can come in, Claire."

"Uh..." Claire seemed shocked as she peeked around the corner "You knew I was there...you've improved." she shifted uncomfortably before sitting in one of the nearby chairs.

"I've had someone to teach me in the meantime." Yuki gave her a smile, and sighed as she noticed Claire looking like a deer in the headlights "Relax. I might not like your boss very much, but I consider you a friend."

Claire managed to smile, and noticed she frowned as she noticed the amulet in Yuki's hand.

"What's wrong?" Yuki asked.

"The design...it changed." Claire pointed out.

Everybody immediately looked it over to find that the 5 Kage symbol had been replaced with the same flame design she saw on Shukuen's necklace.

"Woah..." Mikey said in awe. "Cool."

"Uh...yeah. That's not all..." Yuki sighed "...this thing actually has it's own life force."

"What? Really?" Raph asked surprised.

"Yeah...he's a weird one. He even called me Ojou and Hime...Sama included" she chuckled.

"Uh..." Claire cave her a confused look.

"Oh...it means 'My lady' and 'Princess'...and 'sama' is a very polite honorific."

"Oh..." Claire smiled "I take you're not one of the people that are really into the whole 'Young Mistress' thing?"

"Exactly..." Yuki sighed.

"Yuki?" Claire suddenly sounded serious. "Agent Bishop wants to do more tests...I've tried to talk him out of it, but you know how he is..."

"It's ok..." Yuki sighed "I know you tried."

"Oi...don't just go trusti-"

"Hey...I can read aura's in case you've forgotten." Yuki interrupted Raph.

"I can help you get out." Claire whispered.

"No...that's to risky on your part." Master Splinter countered.

"Remeber, we are skilled Shinobi...plus two of us are master Psychics." Yuki winked.

"So you'll be fine?" Claire asked hopefully.

"Yeah..." Yuki smiled. "Oh, can you get me a piece of paper and a pen, though?"

"Eh? Ok..." Claire got up and left the room.

"What now?" Donny asked, as Claire came back with the writing material.

"I guess we owe Bishop for his help." she chuckled and started making seals, and placed her hand on a tattoo on her stomach, and pulled a scroll out. "I've been holding onto this to find a way to get rid of the cursed seal...but haven't had much luck."

"Wait..what exactly are you going to do now?!" Donny asked.

"Just explain what it is, and why it keeps failing, somthing like that." Yuki said as she started scribbling notes on the piece of paper.

* * *

><p>Bishop immediately knew something was out of place when Claire came back a bit pale.<p>

"Where are they?" he demanded.

"I-I don't know." she shook her head "They were there the one minute, and gone the next."

He turned around and called all his units at the spot.

"This is Bishop. We are on full alert. I want all units to be ready for action, and super soldiers at every exit right now!" Claire flinched at the order.

* * *

><p>"Ok, so which way?" Yuki yelled back to Donny as they ran through the EPF facility.<p>

"Left! Then through a big metal door on the right."

"Ok..."

The team came to a halt when they found a team of super-soldiers waiting for them. They ducked behind the corner looking at Donny questioningly.

"Dammit...now what?" Yuki hissed.

"No idea..."

"Are you kidding me?!" she hissed at him "Asking _Bishop_ of all people for help...what the hell were you thinking?!"

"Exactly what I said." Raph glared at Don.

"You're a member of the family now...a member I didn't want to lose..." he looked at the floor, and Yuki sighed.

"You didn't have to worry so much...Takara was already assisting me-"

"I don't trust him either." Donny huffed.

"While you might have a point, the fact is, we couldn't have done much without his help..." she stated. "And he said that he would love to tell me who he really is, but he's afraid of messing with the space time continuum."

"Seems legit." Mikey smiled.

"You do know that he might be lying." Raph asked.

"I don't think so...remember that I can sense people's emotions." Yuki reminded them "His actions seemed sincere, although some of his emotions were...well, odd"

"Like?"

"It felt as if he really wants me to know who he is, but fears me knowing at the same time."

* * *

><p>"Uh, sir..." Claire spoke up as she followed him .<p>

"Yes?" he asked bitterly.

"They left a note." she gulped as she handed the piece of paper to him.

_Hi..._

_I guess you earn some brownie points for helping out, so here is something of interest for you in return._

_The substance you found in my blood is not my source of power, that comes from a deep understanding and control of one's inner energy. Where I come from, this energy is called chakra. You won't gain it from plain experimenting, you need years of training in the art._

_When I was about thirteen, I was taken captive by Orochimaru, a ninja traitor banished for inhumane chakra experimenting._

_A few years ago there was a young boy, Juugo, with a the ability to release massive amounts of chakra at a time, but the burst of power made him too aggressive. He went to Orochimaru to help him, but he decided to use his power for himself._

_Juugo's blood became a serum for what Orochimaru called his "Cursed Seal", and it was found that it has only 10% of success._

_I received the seal at the age of fifteen, and have to tell you, it's not fun to deal with. Orochimaru's chakra and will is in it, and I have to fight off his contol constantly._

_Yuki Tsukiakari._

Bishop lowered the note. She had to be kidding. Energy control? Then again, thinking back to the Tengu shredder incident he knew such things were very possible possible.

'_Fine you win, for now._'

* * *

><p>They slipped out of the facility, quite baffled at the fact that all security seemed to have just vanished. They still kept their transformations just in case, and were just about to head out to the chopper when a dark figure blocked their way.<p>

"Ok...I wasn't exactly expecting turtles...and a rat..." the figure spoke, causing everyone to be on edge. How the hell could this guy see through their transformations?

"Who are you?" Yuki asked forcefully, yet as politely as she could.

"None of your fucking business...now hand over the amulet." the guy answered as he stepped out of the shadows, wearing dirty, white, hooded cloak, which seemed to have it's sleeves torn off, with back pants, a leather jacket, and a t-shirt with a stupid looking face on it underneath.

"Are you insane?" Yuki stepped back "There's no way I'll hand Shukuen to a total stranger."

"You've met him?" he sounded surprised.

"Shukuen?" Leo asked her.

"It's the amulet's name...I met him before I woke up." Yuki explained.

"Ok...so who the fuck are you anyway?" the guy asked her.

"Why should I tell you?" she glared at him.

"Yuki...we should-" Donnatello started but got cut off by the stranger.

"You're Yuki?!" he looked her up and down "Ah, I get it now!" he started laughing.

"Get what?" she asked cautiously.

"Uh...I can't tell you." he grinned, and Yuki nearly fell over.

'_Oh, great...another mystery guy with a crap load of secrets..._'

"Call me AC." he gave her a crazy grin as took his hood off, revealing long, messy, spiky black hair, and moss green eyes, with three slashes over his left eye and another one next to his right.

"Uh..ok..mind if I ask why you want the amulet?" Yuki asked him.

"Well, I want to keep it safe...bu it seems to be in good hands, Shukuen isn't one to just trust anyone."

"How do you know Shukuen?" she asked, giving him a calculating look.

"I made it." he explained "It belonged to one of my subordinates, but then he disappeared a long time ago..."

"Takara?" she asked, surprised when he nodded. She noticed that the turtles and master Splinter suddenly went dead quiet.

"So you've met him too?" AC asked.

"Yeah...apparently he died about 20 years ago..." she shrugged

"Say...what?!" he stared at her in disbelief.

"He's been training me, but I sense that he's keeping something from me...something important." Yuki frowned

"What? That moron..." AC sighed.

"Wait you know what it is?" she looked at him curiously.

"Yes, he was my main informant, and had an amazing ability to analyse energy, past present and future...but he can be such a fucking idiot at times..."

"Can you tell me?" she asked hopefully. "Please, I really need to know."

"I...uhg...oh well...here goes fucking nothing..." he sighed

"Wait, you'll tell me?" she asked, a smile starting to form.

"Well, you asked so nicely..." he grinned and found himself glomped by Yuki the next moment "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

"Ok...you're welcome...oi, would you get fucking off" he groaned.

"S-sorry..." she jumped up, and gave him an apologetic bow, causing AC to snort.

"Don't sweat it. Well...truthfully, while I prefer not to meddle with the space time continuum, I feel that family matters are more important."

"Family matters?"

"Yes...Takara was merely a codename when he worked...but his real name was Kohaku Tsukiakari."

* * *

><p>Yes...There you have it folks...Takara's mystery identity finally revealed :D<p>

Ojou (お嬢) – Basically a very polite way of adressing a young woman, particularly by servants, and can be translated as 'My lady' or 'Young Mistress'

Hime (姫) - Princess

Shukuen (宿縁) – Karma / Fate / Destiny


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own TMNT or Naruto, 4Kids and Masashi Kishimoto do.**

**Summary: While the turtles are topside for some training, Donny finds a peculiar object, and everything changes.**

**And actual update during my exams thanks to the constant nagging of **_**ACSkywalker**_** (**_Not that I minded much, it was nice to take my thoughts off all the studying for a while :D And you can think of it as a gift for our two month anniversary tomorrow ;) __**)**_

* * *

><p>'<em>Takara was merely a codename when he worked...but his real name was Kohaku Tsukiakari.<em>'

Yuki was lying on her bed, staring at the ceiling, as the previous day's events played through her head. Looking over at the alarm on the nightstand she noticed it was 4:00.

'_This late already?_' she sighed '_Doesn't look like I'll be getting any sleep, so I might as well get up…_'

Getting up she changed into some, deciding to clear her head with some exercise and existed the room. Rounding the corner, found Master Splinter in the kitchen preparing tea.

"Morning Yuki" Master Splinter said softly as he poured hot water into a teapot.

"Morning Sensei." She greeted in response, and noticed that Splinter was packing cups on a tray.

"We have guests." He replied when he noticed her confused expression.

"This time of the morning?" She asked, raising her eyebrow.

"Yes, and I believe you would have some things to talk about." He answered "Follow me."

She followed him to his room and found both AC and Shukuen present.

"Come in, my child." Splinter said softly, and Yuki noticed that AC gave Splinter a warning look.

"No need to worry, I don't find her to be of the avenging type, and she generally tries to avoid unnecessary trouble." He reassured before giving AC a serious look "I also believe she has the right to know about the matters of her family."

"Yeah, you're right." AC said sighed. "Very well."

"What do you mean?" Yuki asked "Does this have something to do with my father?"

"Yeah, and your mother as well." AC said sadly, and Yuki suddenly noticed a strange aura around him, which made her think of someone who had seen a great deal of pain and sorrow in their lives.

"Oka-san? Why?" she asked warily.

"Do you have any idea what caused her death?" AC asked her.

"She died of an illness." Yuki answered "We weren't sure what it was, though"

AC gave her an odd look, which told her she was missing something big.

"There's something else, isn't there?" Yuki frowned

"You're right" AC nodded "There is a whole lot more. And it started about two years before you were born, but I think it's best if you see the past for yourself."

"See it?" she asked.

"Shukuen has the ability to project his memories perfectly." He smiled.

"So I'll be able to see what happened to him? And my mother?"

"That's right, my lady." Shukuen smiled and Yuki grimaced at the title given to her.

He made a few hand seals before whispering "_Omoide no Jutsu_"

The scenery started morphing, creating illusionary surrounding.

"Genjutsu?" she asked, and Shukuen smiled a bit before nodding.

* * *

><p>Yuki found herself in a spacious room, set up like an office of some sort, with comfy looking sofas and coffee table in the middle. A desk stood in one corner, and she wondered how it was not falling apart under the weight of the mountains of documents, books and piles of paper. The décor seemed to vary from ancient pieces that looked seconds from disintegrating to dust to odd gadgets that seemed like it wouldn't be invented in the next millions years.<p>

When looing down she found that she was floating, and her body turned slightly see through, almost ghost like, and very similar to what a dream felt like.

"So this is just like a dream then?" she asked herself

'_Yes, my lady._' She heard Shukuen's voice in her head.

"Yuki. I'm not into the' honourable mistress thing'."

'My apologies, Yuki-Sama.' Shukuen replied, making Yuki sweatdrop.

"I thought you projected memories? But there is no one else he-"

She was cut off when two people in white hooded cloaks entered the room.

"He calls me up, and then he isn't even here." The one grumbled, revealing her father's voice "Why does he _always_ do that?!"

"He might have gotten lost again." the other person answered, revealing to be Shukuen.

"Yeah, maybe..." Kohaku sighed

About ten minutes later, a woman could be heard yelling, and AC burst trough the door, panting slightly.

"Or he pissed his wife of again…" Kohaku sighed "What did you do _this_ time? Or, wait, on second thought I'd rather not know"

"Uh, yeah…uhm, why are you here?" AC asked, and Kohaku nearly fell over.

"You summoned me an hour ago." Kohaku said, sounding severely irritated.

"Ah, right." AC laughed nervously before walking over the desk "I have a mission for you."

He opened one of the drawers, and rummaged a bit.

"And let me guess, you lost the mission scroll again, right?" Kohaku sighed.

AC gave simply ignored him and continued rummaging. After 10 minutes finding a variety of junk, including a bottle of whisky, video games and a few volumes of _Icha Icha Paradise_, he finally managed to find the scroll.

"There had been strange incidents in the shinobi world. There is a chance that it could be something threatening the time and space of the realm." He handed the scroll to Kohaku before continuing "You will find the witness reports of those incidents in the scroll."

"Understood." Kohaku answered

Shukuen made a few hand seals and a bluish portal opened.

The two men stepped through and found themselves in a lush forest.

"So, this is the shinobi realm, eh?" the white clad man pulled his hood of to reveal longish dark blonde hair and emerald eyes.

"Yes, my Lord." The other man replied, only for the first's eyebrow to twitch.

"I told you not to call me that…it's either Kohaku or Takara." He said with slight annoyance.

"My apologies, Kohaku-Sama." The reply came

"Oh, just forget it." Kohaku grumbled as he pulled out a scroll out of his pocket, opened it, and began scanning the contents. "Now, it would seem the first incident happened not too far from Kirigakure no-"

A sudden scream, followed by what sounded like a small explosion interrupted Kohaku's train of thoughts.

* * *

><p><strong>Omoide no Jutsu (<strong>**想い出の術****) – "Recollection/Memory Jutsu"**


End file.
